


Neighbors

by PerfectMemories_91



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comedy, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Protective Kuro | Sleepy Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectMemories_91/pseuds/PerfectMemories_91
Summary: AU (all humans)I can't believe this!" He looked down at his watch as he ran not paying attention. He rammed into what felt like a brick wall, barely managing to balance on his feet as he slapped the wall. His bag dropped to his feet with a thump. "Shit." He looked up to meet a pair of dark ruby eyes staring at him."What a pain. You might want to slow down." The man bent down and picked up Mahiru's bag and held it out.Mahiru was still staring dumbfounded before he snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. "Thanks. Sorry I'm in a hurry. Super late because of my idiot neighbors keeping me up half the night, again. Sorry for running into you. I really have to go." Mahiru gave a quick wave and started booking it down the hall.The man's gaze didn't leave the back of the brunette until he was out of sight. The words 'idiot neighbors' rung a bell making him groan."Great. He must be the neighbor. How troublesome."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea popped in my head so I ran with the idea and I'm happy with the first chapter. Thanks for reading, giving it a chance and hope you like. Will be a multi chapter fic!

He felt the anger rising, his hand clutching the pen to his notebook tablet.  _ Neighbors. New neighbors. _ They were loud, obnoxious, highly rude and inconsiderate. He had only seen them at passing glances. He wasn't even sure how many lived there but enough to be a nuisance. 

He was overloaded with work. Overload not being an understatement. He was already sleep deprived, stressed, and now annoyed. He flicked his wrist glancing at the time.  _ 11:30 PM.  _ He groaned loudly as he leaned back and rubbed his face. 

_ Thump! "Shit rat! Get the hell away from me!"  _ A muffled voice bellowed through the wall. Mahiru turned and looked at the wall. He didn't know why he did, just out of habit from all the other numerous times he had glared at the wall hatefully; not that it was the walls fault per se. 

_ "Awe angel! Don't be so mean!"  _

_ "Can you guys shut the hell up? What a pain."  _ That was the first time Mahiru had ever heard that voice. The voice spoke loud enough for him to hear but yet softly at the same time if that was such a thing. 

He chucked the pen onto the desk and slammed his chair back. He stomped over to the wall fuming. That was it. He had had it. 

Taking a deep breath, he pounded on the wall. 

"CAN YOU MORONS SHUT THE HELL UP FOR EVEN LIKE FIVE MINUTES? SHEESH!" He huffed as the voices immediately stopped and there was silence. He waited a moment. 

Still silence. 

He sighed as he turned thanking the gods but unfortunately the silence was just a huge hoax. 

_ "You fucking demon! Now look what you've done. I'm going to kill you!" _ There was a loud bang and a groan as someone slammed into the wall. 

"You have got to be kidding me." Mahiru mumbled shaking his head. He slowly trudged back to his desk. He stared at his statements for work, blinking slowly. "No use tonight. Now I'm not in the mood." He slumped onto the desk resting his head on his folded arms as he felt a headache coming on. He closed his eyes to only rest them for a minute before sleep succumbed him. 

\--

A loud piercing noise sounded throughout the quiet apartment, Mahiru jolting up wincing as his neck was cramped from him sleeping at his desk. Seeing the time made him widen his eyes. 

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit." He jumped up knocking the chair down hurrying around his apartment. He didn't bother changing his pants, he pulled on what he thought was a clean button up, wound his tie around his neck. He shuffled his tablet and papers into his bag and bolted out the door. 

"I can't believe this!" He looked down at his watch as he ran not paying attention. He rammed into what felt like a brick wall, barely managing to balance on his feet as he slapped the wall. His bag dropped to his feet with a thump. "Shit." He looked up to meet a pair of dark ruby eyes staring at him. 

"What a pain. You might want to slow down." The man bent down and picked up Mahiru's bag and held it out. 

Mahiru was still staring dumbfounded before he snapped out of his daze, shaking his head. "Thanks. Sorry I'm in a hurry. Super late because of my idiot neighbors keeping me up half the night, again. Sorry for running into you. I really have to go." Mahiru gave a quick wave and started booking it down the hall. 

The man's gaze didn't leave the back of the brunette until he was out of sight. The words 'idiot neighbors' rung a bell making him groan. 

"Great. He must be the neighbor. How troublesome." He didn't mean in the terms of the kid being troublesome but the fact that his idiot brother and boyfriend whom he lived with temporarily are the ones who were disrupting the peace. He slowly made his way back towards his apartment. Normally a soul wouldn't see him awake at this time but he couldn't sleep and he needed air and tea. 

He however noted the caramel brown eyes that stared at him in confusion. Something about those eyes were somehow mesmerizing. Kuro never thought about liking someone, even someone of the same sex. Although he wasn't against either or, but he never wanted a relationship. He liked being by himself. 

_ Liar. _

The voice inside his head bluntly stated. His face scrunched as his door came into view. He hated the voice inside his head. 

It was better and less troublesome if he was alone.

\--

Mahiru slammed the door open to his office, panting out of breath. He had made it although he was sadly two hours late. Luckily he was an important person and had an immaculate attendance record so he knew he would get light scolding but nothing more. 

"Mr. Shirota. We were beginning to worry. You're never late." Suzu the secretary said with a small smile.

Mahiru mustered a smile back as his heart rate started to calm down. "Yeah sorry, my new neighbors are a pain. I overslept." He waved bye as he headed for his office. His dreadful office. He opened the door, closing it behind him as he tossed his bag onto to his desk before slumping into his chair. 

Not even a minute of peace and there was already an obnoxious knock on the door before the door opened revealing his co worker, also best friend as he uninvitedly walked in. 

"Ma-hi-ru. You're late. Did you get held up at gunpoint?" His friend joked. 

Mahiru groaned. "Shut it Sakuya. It's those damn new neighbors of mine. They don't understand the term of common courtesy." He turned to his computer logging on. 

"Oi. Do you need your bestie to go rough them up a bit?" Sakuya joked as he sat on top of the desk. Mahiru rolled his eyes as he reached out shoving Sakuya off. 

"No, I'll handle it.  Simply put, I'll just have to pay them a visit." He skimmed his email as he spoke. "It's only been a week, but a week from hell." Sakuya claimed a perch leaning against the wall since Mahiru shoved him off. 

"If you say so." He said. "You sure you don't want my help?" He asked sounding concerned. Mahiru was his childhood friend, best friend, almost like brothers. Mahiru turned away from his computer to face Sakuya. His face wore exhaustion but he smiled with teeth. 

"Yes, I can handle it. If they give me anymore problems I'll definitely take you up on that offer." He reached for his bag pulling out the papers he had been working on last night, mumbling to himself. "Sakuya." He started looking up from the papers. "Thank you." Now that Mahiru thought about it, that guy and Sakuya both had similar colored eyes. Sakuya was the only one he knew what that color style, always saying he was unique. 

But their eyes were totally different at the same time. 

Sakuya's eyes revealed happiness, love, mischief, playful, full of life and carefree. His eyes matched his personality to a T. 

But the man he accidentally ran into…

They were sad, like the man was lonely. They showed fear, the need of being wanted. Scared would be more a better term. 

"Mahiru?" Sakuya asked waving a hand in front of his face. Mahiru jumped. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should just take a sick day." He suggested shoving his hands into the pockets of his white pants. 

"No. I have a ton of statements and invoices to go over but the offer seems nice. I'll be okay, promise." He stood up. "Now, if only someone would quit bugging me so I can get some work done." He put his hands on his hips smirking. Sakuya raised his hands up with a chuckle. 

"Okay okay. I get the hint. Let me know how the mother Mahiru's scolding goes with the neighbors." He gave a lopsided grin before racing for the door as a stapler came flying at his face. Sakuya dodged, snickering as he walked out the door. 

Mahiru shook his head, but he felt slightly better, until he eye balled the stack of documents once again. 

"I love my job. I love my job." He grumbled as he sunk back into his chair before diving into the papers. 

\-- 

The work day surprisingly passed by rather quickly for him since he was nose deep in the papers for the rest of his shift, even skipping his lunch break. He absolutely did not want to work on work stuff at home again since he had a date with giving his neighbors a piece of his mind. 

He would have preferred getting off at his normal time since now the sun was setting and he had to journey home in the dark. At least the weather was decent letting the stars and moon shine brightly in the sky. 

“You really should look where you’re going.” A voice said causing Mahiru to stop. He turned around to see the guy he had ran right smack into this morning leaning against the bricks of a small cafe. Mahiru raised a brow. “If you would have kept daydreaming like you were, you would have just dropped right off the side of the curb.”

“Oh.” Mahiru said. “Sorry again for this morning. I was a mess.” He rubbed the back of his head nervous. “I’m Mahiru Shirota by the way. I’ve never seen you around the complex before, but then again I only know a handful of people there since my job tends to run my life.” His tone was hinted with sadness which Kuro had picked up. 

“Then get a new one.” Kuro stated. “If you hate it so much.” Mahiru gaped his mouth open to speak, but had no idea how to really respond. He had thought about quitting numerous times, but never had the guts. He would feel terrible, like he was letting everyone down if he was to quit, so simply, he just sucked it up. It was simpler that way and that’s how he liked it. 

He raked his fingers through his messy hair. “It’s been a thought, but I can’t. I just try to force a smile and stick it out. That’s all there is to it. If I don’t do it then who will?” Kuro seemed unsurprised by the response but shrugged. 

“Suit yourself.” Kuro stuck his hands into his pockets as he pushed himself off the wall. Mahiru bit his lip, before turning away. 

“What’s your name?” Mahiru asked startling Kuro. Kuro stared at him through tired eyes. Did he really want to be friends with this guy? Then again, he hadn’t even noticed him when he was walking by. Kuro had to stupid and speak without realizing he was starting a conversation. Conversing was not a favorite pastime of his. 

“Kuro Ash.” Kuro finally replied. 

Mahiru nodded. “Well, Kuro. Hope we can be friends. Want to walk back to the apartments together?” Kuro’s eyes widened. He was supposed to be meeting Lily at this cafe, but Lily was already running behind due to the Alicein’s keeping him longer than need be. He shrugged as he started walking, Mahiru walking beside him. 

The walk was an eerie silence, but Mahiru really didn’t mind the peace since he was probably going to get an ear full after tonight. He really didn’t want to confront his neighbors but he really couldn’t handle much more of the sleepless nights since it’s now starting to affect his everyday life. 

They passed under a street lamp, giving Mahiru an opportunity to glance at Kuro without being obvious, taking in the man next to him. He was tall, taller than Mahiru and Mahiru stood at five-five. Mahiru would have to guess around six foot. His hair was a soft light blue that hung below his ears and his bangs hung into his eyes. His hair was all over the place, probably due from the hood of his jacket that he was wearing. The jacket itself was an odd choice of a wardrobe, but Mahiru wasn’t one to judge anyone’s tastes considering he wore either orange, white or black most of the time. 

“You’re staring.” Kuro noted as they walked up to the apartment complex lobby, Kuro opening the door for them. 

“I was?” Mahiru said nervously not realizing had been staring. He felt his cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. 

“What a pain.” Kuro mumbled as they both headed towards the elevator to go up. Mahiru knew they were at least on the same floor so it didn’t seem too odd that they were going in the same direction. The elevator was playing soft classical music. Kuro stood in the corner of the elevator with his head bent down while Mahiru stood next to the panel and pushed the button to their floor. 

“You say that a lot don’t you?” Mahiru asked in observation. Kuro didn’t respond or move from his position. “Hey are you okay?” Mahiru turned to face Kuro, but before he could get a response if Kuro was to respond, the elevator beeped letting them know that they had reached their designated floor. Kuro shot of the elevator before Mahiru could even blink.  _ Motion sickness or maybe scared of heights? _ Mahiru questioned in his mind. 

However, Kuro didn’t stop to wait for Mahiru which left Mahiru rather confused. He thought about calling out to him to wait up, but his eyes widened in realization. The door handle to the room he was reaching was the very neighbors that he was having issues with. 

“Kuro!” Mahiru yelled as Kuro tensed up with his hand on the door handle. Mahiru ran up to him. “Is this why you’re acting funny? You’re the neighbor?” Mahiru asked. “You don’t seem like the loud obnoxious type.” 

Kuro took his hand off the handle. “Ah, you caught me.” His tone was bored sounding. “You’re talking about my brother and his boyfriend.” 

“Huh?” Mahiru slipped out. 

“You’re that neighbor that banged on the wall last night weren’t you?” Kuro asked. He already knew after the few hints given. 

“Well, yeah. I thought I simply just cleared that up by saying you’re that neighbor.” Mahiru walked passed him for his door. “I was actually going to talk to you guys tonight. That’s why I got off work late because I wanted to make sure I would be free.” He pulled his keys out of his pocket to unlock his door. 

“Do what you want, but it isn’t going to make a difference. They’re kind of…” His voice trailed off as the door opened in front of him. 

“Oh art thou brother. What are you doing here standing out in the hallway?” A voice cited loudly causing Mahiru to cringe. That was definitely one of the voices he constantly heard.  “Oh?” The guy hung his head out the door and looked directly at Mahiru who narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Hyde.” Kuro warned with his name which only made Hyde wave him off. 

“Who’s your friend? Is that our friendly wall knocking neighbor?” Hyde questioned as he walked out of the apartment entirely. “Hyde Lawless.” Mahiru blinked, rubbed his eye then huh’d. 

“Mahiru Shirota. You’re friend next door neighbor whom you’ve kept up for the past week all night.” His voice cracked but he didn’t care. His idea of confronting the neighbors soon dissipated the more he was around Kuro. Mahiru watched Kuro as Kuro avoided looking at him. 

“Oh, that. Angel cakes can be abusive sometimes.” Hyde laughed. “And brutal.” Hyde shivered as he remembered being kicked.

“Angel cakes?” Mahiru commented more to himself questioning the odd pet name, especially for a man. He heard a snort coming from Kuro. 

“Ah, his name is Licht, but I like to call him Angel.” Hyde replied as he started walking towards Mahiru. 

“Uhm, do I want to know why?” Mahiru looked around nervously as Hyde made his way towards him making him uncomfortable. 

“Because I’m an angel.” Another familiar voice called as he walked into the hallway. “And don’t let him fool you. He’s really a demon.” Now standing in the doorway was another male with dark hair with a white streak in his hair. He was wearing a loose tie string pull over and pajama pants. 

“Now, now Angel. I don’t think that’s really necessary.” Hyde commented with raising his hands up. 

“Uhm.” Mahiru managed to say. “Nice meeting you guys, but I have to go.” Mahiru opened his door and closed it, leaning against it with widened eyes. Those are his neighbors. Those were the same neighbors he was about to stupidly approach. 

_ “He’s definitely an angel in training. Don’t you dare taint him demon.”  _ That was Licht’s voice. Mahiru choked. Angel in training? What the hell? 

_ “I think we scared him Angel cakes. Are you sure he’s an angel in training? How do you know?” _ Mahiru covered his mouth. He didn’t know if he was horrified at the conversation or if he wanted to just slid down the door and laugh like a fucking lunatic. 

_ “His eyes are those of an angel, unlike yours. And he’ll come back. Besides, I think Mr. Cat likes him.” _

Mr. Cat? Mahiru raised an eyebrow as his arm slumped back down to his side. He pushed off the door, tossing his bag onto the couch and flopping down without a care in the world. Tonight was not going how he had planned it, how he imagined it to go.

_ “Why do you call my brother Mr. Cat? I will never understand it.” _ Hyde’s voice died out, Mahiru assuming they walked out of the room. So Licht called Kuro Mr. Cat? Kuro likes him? They had just met this morning and it wasn’t the most graceful of meeting. The barely talked and the most they knew about each other was that they were neighbors and their names. Well, now Kuro knew he hated his job, so there was that. He didn’t know how long he sat there in a funk. Long enough to not realize how silent the apartment was and how quiet the neighbors were.

There was a knock, more rather a bang and what sounded like his name at his door. Mahiru’s eyes widened as he slowly turned towards the door.  _ Oh no. What have I done? _

\--

Kuro watched as Mahiru’s door shut quickly. His shoulders slumped as he glared at the two males standing in front of him. He knew it was too good to be true. This is why he decided to not have friends. 

“I like him.” Licht announced suddenly. “He’s worthy to be an angel in training.” He called as he walked into the apartment, Hyde following closely behind him. 

“Now don’t be thinking rash things angel cakes.” Hyde chided. “You certainly can't decide that by just looking at him.” Licht stopped abruptly so Hyde ran into him. 

"He's definitely an angel in training. Don't you dare taint him demon." Licht glared at Hyde with all seriousness. 

"I think we scared him angel cakes. Are you sure he's an angel in training? How do you know?" Hyde asked completely interested and scared at the same time in case he said the wrong thing. Kuro closed the door and leaned against it while the other two walked towards their bedroom. 

"His eyes are those of an angel, unlike yours. And he'll come back. Besides, I think Mr. Cat likes him." Licht commented as he grabbed socks. 

"Why do you call my brother Mr. Cat? I will never understand it." Hyde asked as Licht stood up and walked back out of the room. 

"Because he reminds me of a cat. Do I really need another reason?" Licht pitched as he stopped in front of Kuro. "You. We need to take my angel in training out for dinner." 

Kuro raised a brow as he realized Licht was referring to him. "Uh what?" He didn't mind Licht for the most part beside the fact he had some serious anger issues, especially towards his brother.  

"We need to take my angel in training out for dinner Mr. Cat." Licht said once again. Kuro scratched his cheek glancing away. 

"Why do I have to do this? I just met him this morning." Kuro yawned. "Besides I'm tired." 

Licht didn't find that response amusing. He grabbed a fist full of Kuro's jacket and yanked his face towards his. 

"Mr. Cat. Don't make me repeat myself." Licht warned. Kuro rolled his eyes as he pried Licht's grip off him. 

"What a pain." Kuro grumbled. "Whatever. Let's get this over with then." Hyde came hopping into the foyer on one leg as he tried putting his boots on. 

"You think Mahiru is going to be okay with this?" Hyde asked as Kuro reluctantly opened the door and walked out in lead. Kuro shrugged. 

"I only met him this morning. How would I know? This was Licht's idea. I just wanted to sleep. You guys act like he's my best friend." Kuro said sticking his hands into his pocket. They stopped in front of Mahiru's door, everyone paused. 

"Well maybe we say that because you never talk to anyone and there you were, in thy hallway talking like old chums." Hyde sung with one hand in the air and the other on his chest. Licht smacked him across the back of the head. 

"Shut up shit rat. I'm tired of your voice." Licht turned back to the door. "Knock." Licht said baffling the other two. 

"Uhm angel cakes..you're suppose to knock with your hands. Not say it." Hyde stepped behind Kuro, using him as a shield in case Licht tried to kick him again. 

"Bothersome." Kuro sighed and knocked on the door loudly. "Mahiru?" They all waited but didn't hear any movement. Kuro glanced a look at Licht who was studying the door. 

"Try again." Licht demanded. "He's in there." He crossed his arms and started tapping his foot impatiently. Hyde moved Kuro to the side and pounded on the door. 

"Mahiru! We know you're in there!" Hyde yelled through the door. "You just didn't knock or talk loud enough big brother." There was a thump, a groan and then footsteps growing louder through the door. Mahiru opened the door rubbing his eye. 

"Uh, hello?" He stood there staring at the three men standing at his door way. Kuro was looking to the side behind them. Hyde and Licht stood in the doorway with Licht's arms crossed while Hyde had his around slung around Licht's shoulders. 

"Angel in training. You're going to dinner with us." Licht grabbed him by the tie and started pulling him out while pushing Hyde out of the way.  

"Hey wait. I don't even have shoes on. Damn it stop!" Mahiru tripped knocking himself into Licht as they both fell. Mahiru landed on half way on the ground with an arm gripping him by the bicep. 

"This is not the way to make friends." Kuro stated with annoyance as he yanked Mahiru to his feet, receiving a quiet yelp in response. 

"I have no problem being friends with you guys. I guess you guys just kind of threw me off. I'm sorry." Mahiru bowed slightly and stood up. Hyde rushed to Licht and helped him up. 

"See shit rat, an angel in training." Licht's eyes sparkled with excitement as Mahiru looked at Kuro for help. 

"So troublesome, I could die." Kuro sighed clearly embarrassed. Mahiru laughed then feeling how good it felt to laugh, his hand moved to his mouth as he laughed harder. 

"What's so funny?" Hyde asked planting his hands on his hips. Mahiru fell to the ground as his laughs turned into giggle fits. 

"Neighbors." He laughed out. "My original plan tonight was to come scold you guys but ended up becoming friends and now we're going to dinner. Neighbors." Mahiru covered his half his face with a hand. "I haven't laughed like this in a long time. Thanks you guys!" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected outting and unexpected person sleeping next to him. Sleep exhausted Mahiru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Also sorry for any errors, missing words, etc. I try to quick skim for errors but I tend to overlook a ton until I post and reread it. Again, I apologize.

Mahiru peered around the small cafe that he had seen Kuro leaning against prior that evening. He had never been in there, but he passed it twice a day. It was a cute little quaint place. Homey and family like atmosphere. The crowd was scarce which only made Mahiru mentally thank the lord because of the group he was with.

Licht led them to a back corner curved booth and slid in with Hyde sliding down next to him. Mahiru glanced at Kuro who signaled for him to sit. Mahiru bit his lip as he slid down the seat of the booth and Kuro placing himself on the end seat. 

“So why exactly are you guys taking me out to dinner?” Mahiru finally asked with curiosity. Kuro laid his face down on the table closing his eyes which only earned himself a glare from Mahiru who was clearly, slightly uncomfortable and exhausted for that matter. Working a thirteen hour day wasn’t his ideal day nor did the fact that the very same people he was sitting next to is his cause of sleep deprivation all week. 

“Should one question generosity?” Hyde asked as he fiddled with his glasses smirking towards the brunette. Mahiru raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re taking a simple question out of context. I was just simply asking. I appreciate the generosity, but you guys don’t know me and I don’t know you.” Mahiru responded back as he leaned back against the seat. Hyde’s eyes lowered in thought. 

“You’re my angel in training. That should be reason enough. Haven’t I mentioned that?” Licht commented as the their waiter walked over. Mahiru ducked into the booth as his eyes widened. 

“Hi, I will be your waiter tonight, the name is Ryusei.” He pulled his pad out and clicked his pen as he glanced at the occupants. “Mahiru?” 

Mahiru swallowed. Ryusei was one of his childhood best friends like Sakuya. He hadn’t seen him a while due to both of their busy lives. “Hey Ry. Long time no see.” He gave a small wave. Ryusei raised an questionable eyebrow. 

“I’d say.” He lowered his hands. “Uh, new friends of yours?” He eye balled each person before his eyes fell on the sleepy Kuro who was still lying on the table. “Is he alive?” He took his pen and clicked it on Kuro’s shoulder. Kuro’s eyes shot open making Mahiru jump startled. 

“Stop that, what a pain.” Kuro mumbled as he sat up yawning and glaring at the said person to disturb his sleep. 

“Great you are alive. You guys want drinks?” Ryusei put his pen back to the pad and waited. 

“Cola.” Kuro said quickly before deciding to lay his head back down. Hyde and Licht both ordered tea which only left Mahiru. 

“Anything extremely caffeinated.” Mahiru said quietly. “Don’t ask.” He quickly added before Ryusei could comment. 

“Right well I will be back with those.” He stated before walking away sticking his pen into his shirt pocket. Mahiru groaned as he swiped his hand down his face. If he thought he was tired before, he was dead exhausted now. 

“Friend of yours?” Hyde asked. “You didn’t seem happy to see him.” 

Mahiru pinched his lips together before sighing. “It’s not that I wasn’t happy to see him. He’s one of my best friends. I’ve known him and Koyuki and Sakuya since before school. They worry too much about me. And honestly, i look like complete shit.” Which it wasn’t a lie. The collar of his shirt was folded out on one side while the other was folded in. His tie was loose and lopsided. His hair was frizzed out to every which side while his eyes hunned dark circles. His pants were worn two days in a row and were wrinkled. He was lucky to even have matching shoes on. And for the fact that he asked for something extremely caffeinated was out of ordinary for him. For the most part, Mahiru was a health freak. He always made sure to eat right, but between work and his new found friends, he went against all his morals and gave in. 

“Maybe you should take care of yourself better.” Licht commented. “It’s not good for an angel to look like a bum.” Mahiru opened his mouth before he snapped it shut as Ryusei walked back up with their drinks. 

“Coffee with two shots of espresso and some french vanilla creamer. You guys decide on food?” Ryusei asked taking out his pad again. Mahiru lifted the cup to his mouth and took a sip. He felt the rush of caffeine enter his blood stream and the warmth from the hot liquid actually felt quite nice. 

“I’ll take the ham and melon.” Hyde announced as he closed his menu. Licht’s eyes perked up as he turned towards Hyde.

“Ramen.” Kuro answered through his arm. Ryusei nodded as he looked at Mahiru. 

“Alright. Well Mahiru, I will make yours. I don’t even have to ask.” Ryusei commented as he placed his pad into his apron. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Mahiru watched his back as he walked away. Of course he wouldn’t forget. They were best friends after all. Even if they didn’t talk on a daily basis anymore. 

Kuro cracked an eye open to glance up at Mahiru. He watched the man slowly close his eyes to blink, each blink having longer intervals than the last as he struggled to stay awake. Kuro felt guilty and bad that they had dragged him out. He wore a tired face and if he kept that look up, the man would definitely gain some new found wrinkles and his face was too pretty to be wrinkled. 

His body froze. 

There it was again. His mind wandering to the unknown depths of emotions that he so desperately wanted to be strayed from. He didn’t want any innocent bystander getting involved in what he considered hell’s nest of a life. There was times that it was too much for himself. 

_ You like him. There’s nothing wrong about that. _

The voice spoke. Kuro winced a little bit as he shifted for his face to be facing downwards in his arms so no one could see the tensed look it held. Being asked twenty one questions was not on his agenda. Mahiru didn’t bother him, he was nice, but Kuro didn’t know him and therefore, how could he like someone he didn’t know?

_ Because your heart races when he looks at you. Butterflies flip in your stomach when he smiles. _

That damned tiny voice in his head was getting on his last nerve. 

“Kuro?” Mahiru asked as he place a hand on his shoulder concerned. Mahiru had almost fell a sleep until a bouncing motion jolted him awake. Kuro was shaking his leg furiously under the table with his face in his arms. Mahiru’s touch made him stop, but he was still tensed. “Kuro, are you okay?” Mahiru tried again giving glances towards Hyde and Licht for help. What should he do? Did Kuro do this often? 

“Just give him a minute, he’s fine.” Hyde said in a serious tone. “He does this every once in a while.” Mahiru bit his lip again, which seemed to be a habit lately for him. He looked a Hyde for a moment before looking back down at Kuro. 

“Even so, this isn’t normal.” Mahiru commented. Mahiru’s hand shifted off Kuro’s shoulder as he sat up with a frown. 

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Kuro grumbled as he leaned on his hand. Everytime Mahiru wanted to comment on something, Ryusei walked up. Mahiru mentally groaned but managed to give Ryusei a small smile. A burger was sat in front of him, a japanese burger to be exact and what looked like grated radish. Mahiru eyed the burger than Ryusei. 

“Ryusei, this is great. Thank you!” Mahiru said happily. He smiled as he glanced down at his beautiful and delicious burger taking a bite. The others stared at him mildly amused.

“You seemed like you could use some perking up. I have to go now, but stay in touch.” He said with a small wave before stopping and turning back. “By the by, I’ve already talked to Sakuya and Koyuki. We still planning our annual float trip?” 

Mahiru dropped his burger. He had completely forgotten. He had been so swamped with work. “It’s June isn’t it?” He mumbled glancing at the ceiling. “I will be there I promise. I’ll just make Sakuya do half my work since all he does is goof off. I practically do his and mine job.” He fingered some of the fries on his plate and squished one.

“Somehow I’m not surprised. At both statements. Him being a practical jokester as usual and you being mother hen and taking on all the burden as usual. One of these days it’s going to be the death of you.” Ryusei waved and walked away as he headed towards new customers who entered. Mahiru’s eyes lowered, his appetite now gone. 

\--

Mahiru glanced down at his watch and winced at the time. It read 10:30pm. Luckily it was Friday for him which meant, no work tomorrow. He slid down the wall of the foyer exhausted, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his face into his arms. 

He missed who he used to be. 

He missed always smiling, being outgoing, making friends, going out, all of it. Now, he works non stop, he's barely sleeping. He goes against everything he used to scold the others about. He couldn't blame all the sleep deprivation on his neighbors but he definitely can for at least 75% of it. 

Kuro's obvious glances didn't go unnoticed. Mahiru knew he kept staring, as if he wanted to say or ask something but he always stayed silent in the end. The walk home was a blur. He remembered Hyde and Licht having 'arguments' while walking a head with him and Kuro trailing behind. Kuro mainly walked with his hands in his pockets. 

Mahiru remembered Kuro asking twice if he was okay. Mahiru responding both times with a yes and that he was tired. He will admit even in his state of mind, he did enjoy himself even it didn't seem like it. 

Besides, Mahiru really liked Kuro and wanted to be friends with him. 

He sighed as one leg fell, straightening out as he stretched. He was absolutely too tired to move. He leaned his head on his arm that was still propped on his knee and closed his eyes. 

He was too tired to even close the door all the way and lock it. Well, if there was an intruder they would get a trip of their life. He mentally giggled before blissfully falling into slumber. 

\--

He didn't know why, but Kuro was truly disappointed with how tonight turned out. He knew it was a bad idea to begin with. How could he let them talk him into dragging that poor man out, practically with strangers. 

At least Mahiru was more of a trooper than he ever would have been. And the fact that he wanted to be friends with all of them. 

But Kuro still couldn't rid the feeling of worry. Which he couldn't understand why he was so worried for the guy he just met. His eyes lazily glanced towards the clock which read a little after eleven. Would Mahiru still be up? 

_ Told you. Face it. You can't deny the fact that the man interests you. _

Kuro frowned. Why did his subconscious always have to drag him down? He bit the inside of his cheek as he held his breath and counted to ten. It was method he would use for a temporary fix from the voice. For the most part, it helped. But as stated, it was only temporary. 

Hyde and Licht were on the lounger, arguing over what movie to watch which meant Kuro couldn't watch his shows or play a game. He stood up and sauntered to the fridge, reaching in for a cola when he realized he was out. 

He scratched his cheek standing up. 

"Well this is a problem. What a pain." He groaned as he slowly turned towards the abusive couple, Licht elbowing Hyde in the head to scoot over more. "Hey I'll be back. We're out of cola." 

Hyde yelled bye which was quickly muffled as Licht jabbed him in the eye. Kuro rolled his eyes as he stepped out into the quiet hallway, leaning against the door as it closed. He was so over walking today. Considering he had already made a convenient store run thus morning. 

Kuro glanced towards the door next to them, his head tilting as the view looked odd. He pushed off the door of his apartment and slowly walked towards Mahiru's. The door was partially cracked and opened. 

"How troublesome." Kuro mumbled as his hand slowly came up and pushed the door open a couple more inches. He poked his head in the space, ready to call out to Mahiru when a small whimper caught his attention. His eyes moved down to the lump on the floor. 

Kuro took in the sight, Mahiru dead a sleep. On the floor to be exact. In front of the doors without even closing the door. 

_ Shit. _

Kuro felt more guilty now. Luckily being as skinny as he was, he managed to squeeze through the door, quietly shutting and locking it behind him. 

"What am I even doing?" Kuro mumbled as he squatted down and gently tugged off Mahiru's shoes. He unfastened the tie the rest of the way and took it off his neck. He stood back up, glancing around his apartment. It was tidy for the most part but Kuro could definitely see his frantic rush from this morning. 

A chair was knocked down, loose papers littered the floor, an sleek outfit disheveled on the floor. There was 3 other doors to the apartment, so pretty much a replica of his apartment. He leaned down, scooping the man up into his arms, careful not to jostle him and slowly carried him to the master bedroom. If it wasn't bedroom then it was now. 

Luckily his judgement was right. Kuro lowered the brunette to the bed and slowly releasing his grip. A hand shot to Kuro's wrist startling him for a moment before he eyed the hand with interest. 

"Please don't leave me." Mahiru called in his sleep. Kuro blinked with a tired look, his eyes on his captured wrist than to the man lying in bed. His eyes were still closed and his breath was labored. "Please?" Kuro sighed as he sat on the bed. 

"What a pain." Kuro said as Mahiru released his wrist. "Are you even going to remember asking me this?" Mahiru scooted over the smallest amount, eyes still closed. 

"Who knows." Mahiru whispered. "Thank you." Mahiru was now completely out like a light. What had Kuro just promised? When Mahiru woke up he can almost imagine how it'll play out.  _ Can't be helped now. _ He thought. He stretched his legs out, careful not to touch Mahiru as he rest his eyes himself. 

\--

_ "What do you mean he never came home last night!"  _ A voice screamed. Mahiru scrunched his eyes. 

_ "Just that you shit rat. There's no cola or sign of Mr. Cat."  _ Mahiru groaned throwing his hand over his face. 

"You have got to be shitting me. Why?" Mahiru whined as he felt like his body was made of lead. He felt a rustle next to him causing him to freeze up. He turned his head slowly as his eyes landed on another male body, in his bed. 

His own bed. 

Mahiru blinked trying to recollect why the hell Kuro Ash was in his bed. Did he invite Kuro over last night? 

_ "When did you notice Angel?" _ Hyde's voice was squeaking.  _ "Kuro doesn't know really anyone. I've already talked to Lily this morning and I feel like he would have mentioned Kuro if he was there. What if something happened to him?"  _

Mahiru grumbled as he half heartily tried to slap Kuro. "Hey. You're the reason their being so loud. Go make them stop." Mahiru poked him again as he fought to keep his eyes open. His vision was so blurry and watery from still not getting enough sleep. 

Kuro grumbled and burrowed further into the nice, soft, comfortable bed that he wished he had every night. He felt Mahiru poke him again. 

_ "What about your brother Hugh? You think Mr. Cat went to the hot springs?"  _

Mahiru sighed as he took the pillow from under his head awkwardly and covered his face, growling into it. 

_ "It could be likely...why don't we ask our new found friend to go with us on the search mission. Don't you think your angel in training could benefit from this good deed?" _ The end of that muffled out as their voices got quiet. Mahiru sighed content and took the pillow off his face. 

Then it registered. His eyes flew open and he shot up into a sitting position. Instantly regretting it, he felt sick to his stomach. 

"Oh god." He jumped off the bed trying to not trip as he barely made it to the bathroom. Instantly following there was banging on his door. 

Kuro popped his eyes open to the racket. He heard Mahiru groaning from the bathroom, a nagging knock on the door. 

"Fix it Kuro. Go tell them you aren't lost so they can go away." Mahiru groaned. "Fuck vertigo." Kuro huh'd in confusion. 

"MAHIRU!" a familiar voice to Kuro yelled through Mahiru's front door. Then it clicked. His eyes widened. 

"Kuro please?" Mahiru plead. He staggered towards the doorway looking like death. 

"Yeah yeah." Kuro sighed as he reluctantly got off the bed, really not wanting to leave the comfort of it as he made his way to the front door. He put his hand on the handle, sighing again as he yanked the door open. "Can you guys keep it down?" Kuro stood there bored as Licht and Hyde glanced at each other with gaped mouths. 

Licht crossed his arms. "What are you doing here Mr. Cat? You had shit rat freaking out." Licht elbowed Hyde in the ribs.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. But since I'm a nice guy, Mahiru fell asleep at the door way and his door was opened. And then I fell asleep and here we are. Bye." Kuro closed the door and silently made his way back to Mahiru's bed and flopped down face first. Mahiru had already made his way back cuddling a pillow much to Kuro's amusement. 

"I'm surprised you stayed." Mahiru said breaking the calm silence. He turned onto his side to face Kuro. "Which by the way, why are you here?" 

Kuro turned his face to the side to face Mahiru. "You don't remember? What a pain." He mumbled. "I was actually heading out to buy cola last night when I saw your door opened. I found you sleeping against the wall. Didn't even make it out of the foyer. I brought you to your bedroom and you begged me to stay. You had a small conversation with me but I knew you probably wouldn't remember. So I fell asleep and here we are." He closed his eyes. Mahiru laughed holding his face. 

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Thankfully it was you and not someone else that would have been really awkward. Not that this isn't awkward but," Mahiru felt his cheeks warm up as Kuro popped an eye open. "Well, you're comfortable to be around. You have this calming aura about you." 

"I think you're brain is broken." Kuro instantly responding. "That's the furthest thing about me." Mahiru noticed the change in his tone. 

"Hmm, well as of right now that's my opinion. I don't judge people from their past. And I make my damndest to help the future." Mahiru yawned. Kuro didn't respond which Mahiru was okay with that. He wanted more sleep. 

A few hours later, Mahiru woke up to another round of pounding on his door, but it was different than earlier. Feeling slightly better he stretched and sat up as he rubbed his eyes. He turned and saw that the other side of the bed was empty, but it was still rather warm. 

Did Kuro leave? 

Mahiru stood up stretching his arms above his head as he stiffly walked to the door opening it. 

"Oh Mahiru. There you...are. What the hell happened to you?" The red eyed, greenette pushed his way through the door as he entered the lounge. 

"Long story. What's up?" Mahiru asked. He glanced around curiously. Kuro's boots were still sitting by the couch. His eye caught the balcony door. 

"You haven't answered any of my calls or texts. I was worried about you." Sakuya said as he sat on the arm of the couch, his eyes not missing the pair of boots that definitely didn't belong to Mahiru. 

"Yeah sorry 'bout that." Mahiru rubbed the back of his head. "I was lacking sleep bad enough I got vertigo this morning." 

Sakuya raised an eye brow. "You need to take care of yourself better. You used to lecture us as kids. Seems like you need to heed your own advice." He face shown concern. Mahiru smiled at his best friends' concern. "Also Ry called me last night. He says you have some new pals?" 

As if on cue, Kuro came in from the balcony as his attention turned to both pair of eyes on him. He shoved his hands into his pockets nervous. 

"Ah. Sakuya this is Kuro, Kuro this is Sakuya my best friend." Mahiru introduced. "He's one of my new neighbors." He explained. 

_ "Angel please stop that! I don't like that feeling!" _ Kuro grumbled something incoherent looking away. Mahiru nervously chuckled looking at Sakuya who fought to keep a straight face. His eye twitched, his cheeks jiggled with anticipation before he failed and fell to the ground with laughter. 

"Oh man that's great!" Sakuya laughed as tears entered his eyes. 

"Kuya, not in the least funny. And its humiliating for Kuro." Mahiru crossed his arms. 

"Wait...do you mean-" 

"It's my brother and boyfriend. I'm temporary staying there." Kuro interrupted. "I'll go shut them up. Sorry Mahi." Kuro grabbed his boots and hurried out before Mahiru could open his mouth. 

"Kuro?" Mahiru said to the closed door. "Huh. That's weird." 

"Mahi?" Sakuya repeated. "All chummy aren't cha now?" Mahiru rolled his eyes and playfully punched Sakuya in the arm. 

"He's nice." Mahiru said. "Besides it's nice to have some interaction with some neighbors...even if they're...unique." Mahiru stumbled on the last part. 

Sakuya stood up. "Unique huh? Well, I'll have to meet them sometime. But not today. I came to check up on you. Glad you're in one piece. Catch ya later!" Sakuya waved as he headed for the door. 

"Yeah thanks Kuya. See you later." 

\--

Kuro rushed out of Mahiru's apartment, stopping in the hallway to pull his boots on. He didn't know why he rushed out of there, but the green hair guy made him freak out and he had to get out of there. 

He didn't like people, he didn't like being social. He liked being by himself. 

_ What about Mahiru? _

Kuro shoved his hands into his pockets as he entered outside, the time hitting sunset. He had slept the entire day away with Mahiru and he actually enjoyed it. 

Mahiru was different. 

He was special. 

He was someone Kuro wanted to protect. 

_ Why does Mahiru need protecting? _ The voice asked. Kuro looked both ways as he walked quickly across the street to the convenient store.

Mahiru is too nice for his own good. Not that Kuro knew him like that, but after last night Kuro could have been anyone. Mahiru had bugged him to stay.

A stranger. 

_ That may be true, but the man said he likes you. He's comfortable around you.  _

The bell chimed over the door as he squinted from the lighting. He walked towards the aisle with cola and grabbed a 12 pack off the shelf, swiping some chocolates as he passed, his sweet tooth going crazy. 

"Well if it isn't Kuro Ash..does my eyes deceive me?" A voice asked. Kuro turned around, his eyes widening. "Big brother." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old past surfaces. Reality check is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I realized Ryuusei's name is spelt with 2 U's and not 1 so it was corrected in this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys. There will not be any kind of consistency to updates. I could go one day before updating up to 2 weeks- a month to update. Depends solely on the amount of time I have to work on it! Thanks for reading and hope everyone enjoys. I'm having fun writing this fic!

Chapter Three

Kuro tensed up, his fingers gripping around the handle of the 12 pack as he avoided eye contact with the male that greeted him. This was a body he would be completely content and okay with if he never had to see again. 

Whom also, sadly, is his youngest half brother. 

"What do you want Tsubaki?" Kuro asked as he walked around the smiling psychopath or at least that was his personal opinion about his brother. He sat his stuff on the counter as the cashier tried to not eavesdrop. 

"Why do you think there is a motive for me to say hi to my older brother? Not interesting at all." He chuckled. The cashier told Kuro his total as Kuro placed money on counter, mumbled keep the change and tried to rush out of the store with Tsubaki hot on his heels following. 

"There is always a reason and the reason always has a bad ending. Stay away from me. Stay away from Hyde and Licht. This is your only warning." Kuro growled, his hood pulled down low. Tsubaki laughed as he moved his hand to cover his mouth. 

"How scary brother. This is just a friendly conversation between brothers. No need to threaten now." He smirked at Kuro who didn't find the situation amusing in the least. Kuro turned his back to walk away before pausing and bidding one last word of advice. 

"Wherever you are, no good comes out of it. We all tried to mend. We tried to mend the broken bridges with you but you're deceitful and no remorse. Everytime you're around, someone gets hurt. Intentionally or unintentional. Brother or not stay away. I speak on mine and Hyde's part. You try anything, I will not hesitate." Kuro said low before continuing across the road. 

"Oh my. You're being serious. How boring! Just remember brother, you can't preach the innocent when you have skeletons in your closet. Did you hesitate that day?" Kuro stopped his knuckles turning white. He bit his lip and continued walking. 

That asshole actually had the audacity to bring  _ that _ up again. He entered the lobby of the apartment complex. Because of that, he was on three different medicines that range from anxiety and depression. Shit he wasn't proud of. 

\--

The next couple of days flew by for Mahiru. Work had him stressed and overwhelmed to the max. He was barely eating and sleeping again, what a surprise. And it didn't help that Sakuya was still jacking off and feeling not an ounce of guilt as Mahiru tried to juggle everything himself. He loved Sakuya like a brother, but at this moment he really wanted to strangle him. 

He stopped as the cafe that Ry worked at and stared through the window. It was a slow night it looked, his stomach growling in agreement with his brain to get a bite to eat. 

He walked through the door and found a secluded table to the far right and slumped down. 

"Mahiru! By yourself tonight?" A familiar voice approached him. Mahiru smiled up at Ryuusei as he sat down across from him. 

"Yeah just got off. At this rate we may have to push back the float." Mahiru said ashamed looking down at the table. He tried so hard to stay on track but the work just kept piling up. Ryuusei tilted his head. 

"Nonsense. I thought Sakuya was helping you?" Ryuusei crossed his arms as he settled across the back of the chair. Mahiru shook his head as his eyes casted down to his hands. 

"No." He said quietly. "If anything he's making the case worse." He rubbed a tired hand through his hair and forced a smile. "I'll get it done, even if we have to push it back a week." 

Ryuusei raised an eyebrow. "Or I can just rough Sakuya up a bit, punch him for piling everything on you and turn him into my slave for a week." His tone was flat and serious which had Mahiru gaping in disbelief at his friend. "I will do it. You've looked like shit the past few times I've seen you and he's not helping. He's suppose to be your best friend." 

Mahiru shrugged. "Yeah but that's how he is." From the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a dirty blonde male, his soft laughter reaching Mahiru's ears. 

"Let me go get you a beer. I feel like it's one of those nights." Mahiru opened his mouth to protest but Ryuusei was already up with a wave and headed towards the little bar. Mahiru wasn't a drinker but he didn't mind the occasional beer or mixed drink. If he were to drink in his state to help ease the stress he would turn into an alcoholic. 

"Excuse me." A soft sweet sounding voice asked placing a hand on Mahiru's shoulder. "But did I hear him call you Mahiru by chance?" Caramel eyes met familiar ruby colored eyes. 

"That would be me. Have we met?" Mahiru asked holding a hand out as the man lifted his hand off Mahiru's shoulder and shook the offered hand. 

"My name is Lily Snow. I'm Kuro and Hyde's brother. I've heard a lot about you." Lily said as he took a seat across from Mahiru. 

"Another brother? Just how many are there of you?" Mahiru asked in bewilderment. Lily smiled. 

"Eight total but we don't associate with the youngest. But there's Kuro, Hyde, Hugh, Freya, Niccolo, Jeje, and myself." Lily listed. "Knowing big brother, he'll try to only associate you with a handful of us. We rarely see Freya or Niccolo, but they're good people." Mahiru nodded as Ryuusei returned with a beer taking a seat on the other side of Lily. 

“I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Ryuusei stated leaning back. Mahiru took a small swig of his beer, pressing the cool bottle to his cheek. 

“Just met actually. He’s Kuro and Hyde’s brother.” Mahiru pointed out. “The people i was here with last weekend? How do you guys know each other?” He looked between the blondes. 

“That’s easy. I co-own this place with Misono.” Lily stated as Mahiru choked on his beer. 

“Oh?” Mahiru coughed. “I never would have guessed. It’s a nice cafe.” Mahiru gestured looking around. “I’m surprised the other three don’t work here with you, being brothers and all.” Mahiru rambled. 

“Kuro will from time to time, he’ll be a cook. Not sociable enough to wait. Hyde is an actor and Licht is a musician. Sometimes that duet and sometimes they do solo work. Just depends how generous Licht is feeling towards Hyde.” Lilly explained as clasped his hands together. The bell jingled over the door as a group walked in, Ryuusei rising. 

“I’ll get them. I’ll be back with food for you Mahiru.” Ryuusei greeted the group and led them to the opposite side away from Lily and Mahiru. 

“He’s a good worker. One of the best actually.” Lily smiled tucking hair behind his ear revealing pink earrings. Mahiru nodded in agreeance. Back in high school Ryuusei hated school work but when it came to sports that kid had the spunk, the determination. Hearing Lily praise Ryuusei made Mahiru’s heart warm. 

“Should have seen him back in the day. You would be taking that back.” Mahiru laughed as he took another drink. “How is Kuro doing?” Lily’s smile turned to a slight frown. 

“Kuro is Kuro I suppose. Why do you ask? He is your neighbor isn’t he?” Lily asked in curiosity. Mahiru nodded sitting the beer on the table, his hand reaching for the band of his watch as he fiddled with it. He hadn’t seen Kuro since that day he introduced him to Sakuya which incidentally seems to be like both his friends have been acting strangely. 

“He is, but I haven’t seen him. Hyde and Licht have been oddly quiet themselves which is weird. I can hear them from time to time, but i feel like something happened.” Mahiru pondered out loud. “Not that it’s my business though. Just a little worried is all.” A bowl of hot, steaming, homemade noodles appeared in front of him. Mahiru looked up to see Ryuusei waving as he walked back over to the other table to take their order. “The perks of your best friend working at a restaurant. I don’t even have to order.” Mahiru laughed. 

“That would be an advantage.” Lily agreed with a nod. “And hmm, I talked to Hyde the other day. I will let them know your concern when I talk to them again.” 

“Thank you Lily. I appreciate that.” Mahiru split his chopsticks apart. 

“No, I should be thanking you. Kuro is what you would call a shut in, a loner. He never talks to anyone. Sometimes, it’s hard for him to even associate with us. So to say I wasn’t shocked would be a lie. Kuro needs somebody. He needs that person.” Lily explained as he scooted the chair back and stood up. “It was nice meeting you Mahiru, but I must return back to work. Thank you for chatting with me.” He bowed, then standing back up with a smile. 

Mahiru was a little confused but smiled back at Lily. “Oh, it was not a problem. Thank you for talking to me. I’m sure I will see you again.” Lily nodded, turning away. 

Mahiru stared at the bowl of noodles in front of him. All the information about his newfound friend trying to process in his brain. So more or less, Kuro had social anxiety. Mahiru could deal with that, well he thinks he can. He stuck the chopsticks into the bowl and twirled some noodles. 

But still. 

He was beginning to worry. He hadn’t seen Kuro in the past few days then the fact that Hyde and Licht had been pretty much silent themselves was odd behavior. Mahiru blew a few times, the steaming spreading. He took a bite, chewing the heavenly made food. Being around Kuro was a different feeling then being around Sakuya or Ryuusei and Koyuki. There was just something else to him that drawn Mahiru to him. Mahiru though loved to make friends with everyone, no matter who they were. Even if some he would rather stay away from, he was just too kind hearted and couldn’t help himself. Some habits die hard. 

\--

“He’s been like this for a couple of days. It has me worried about Mr. Cat.” Licht said crossing his arms as Lily leaned on the counter in their kitchen. Kuro was curled up in the corner of the couch. Blankets tucked up to his chin as his hood was pulled down to his eyebrows. 

“I see. How’s his medication?” Lily asked glancing at the bottles sitting on the counter. “Has he been taking them?” Lily walked over and picked up a bottle looking at the date than the quantity inside the bottle. “Well, it appears he has been. Has he said anything?” 

“Tsubaki is in town…” A voice said walking into the kitchen to join Lily and Licht. “He ran into him when he went to convenient store. He won’t let me or Angel leave.” Hyde joined them as he glanced at the motionless body on the couch. 

Lily’s face fell. “I see. That is a troubled situation.” He sat the medicine bottle back down. “Mahiru asked about everyone. He’s worried.” Kuro’s head shot up, his attention caught at the sound of Mahiru’s name. 

“Oh you met my angel in training?” Licht said crossing his arms. “He’s a keeper.” 

“He was at the cafe last night. He looked terrible but managed to keep a smile on his face. He’s worried about everyone though. Especially Kuro.” Lily said turning towards Kuro who turned his face. 

“What a pain.” He mumbled. “He needs to keep his nose out of what doesn’t concern him. It’s for the better.” The room was silent. Footsteps sounded across the floor until Licht stopped and stood in front of Kuro with a glare. His hand pulled back and he slapped Kuro across the face. 

“Bull shit.” Licht yelled. 

“Angel, hey let’s not get rash. This is Kuro.” Hyde tried to interrupt walking over. Licht stuck his foot out kicking Hyde in the gut before turning his undivided attention back to Kuro. Hyde held his midriff as he sat on the couch next to Kuro. 

“Get over yourself. I’ve known you for years now. Mahiru is the first person I’ve ever seen you put forth any effort into connecting with. You even stayed at his house and helped him. To be selfish and throw that way, I’d say you’re a fucking dumbass.” Licht scowled at Kuro’s pathetic look. “Stop being so scared. Stop running away. You deserve to be happy too. So you have a shitty past..who doesn’t? Everyone has a tragic story in their life. Doesn’t mean you have to spill it now. But that also doesn’t mean you can’t move on and live for the future. Stop living in the past.” Licht’s words cut through the apartment like ice. Everyone processing Licht’s words. 

Kuro wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. Licht’s words stabbed him like pin needles. He knew he was right. But how does one move on from the mistakes he made? 

“What if I scare him away?” Kuro started glancing up with glossy eyes. “You all know what i’ve done and I’m not proud. But who would stick around for that? Who would stick around with someone who almost killed somebody, spent time in jail for a few years for assault?” Tears were threatening his eyes. 

“After meeting Mahiru, I think he would understand. He is very kind hearted.” Lily spoke up. “I think you should trust him. We all know that it wasn’t your fault for what happened. You couldn’t have prevented that to..escalade.” Lily squished between Kuro and Hyde as he patted Kuro’s leg. “I also think you should give him the benefit of the doubt. I think if you thought he was the same as every other person, then you wouldn’t have talked to him.” 

“More reason as for him to be my angel in training.” Licht said causing a chuckle to escape Hyde, earning himself a glare. “What’s so funny shit rat?” 

Kuro turned away, letting Licht and Hyde’s bickering dissolve to background noise as he stared out the sliding balcony door. He thought about what Licht said. He wanted more than anything to let Mahiru in, but he was so damn scared. Scared of Mahiru judging him. 

_ Mahiru isn’t a judger.  _

The voice said. Kuro ignored it as he thought on. He also feared if Tsubaki figured out Mahiru meant something to Kuro, then Tsubaki would try and hurt Mahiru and that was the last thing Kuro wanted. Just the thought made his hands turn into fists. Absolutely no one will lay a finger on Mahiru if he had a say. Mahiru is such an innocent soul, purifying, that he almost agreed with Licht on Mahiru being an angel. 

_ Starting to admit your feelings now? _ The voice cackled. Kuro rolled his eyes. That voice truly was annoying.. 

“Kuro?” A voice shook him from his thoughts. Lily was leaning staring at him with concern. Kuro blushed looking away. “Oh? Did I interrupt an interesting daydream?” 

“Shut up.” Kuro grumbled. “What a pain.” 

\--

Mahiru stepped out of his bedroom from just taking a shower. He was only in a pair of dark grey sweatpants that hung lowly on his waist. His hair was still wet, a towel draped around his neck. Over the years he started doing small workouts that started to show his progress. His abs were getting more defined and his arms were finally starting to form solid biceps. He walked out to the balcony leaning against the railing staring off into the distance. 

Three days have passed since he had met Lily, Kuro and Hyde’s brother. He swore he heard some outbursts the other day, but for the most part the other side of the wall was quiet. An eerie quiet that had Mahiru worried all over again. 

But if something happened, they would let him know.. Right?

He shook his head to rid the thoughts. The cool breeze felt delightful on his warm skin from the hot shower he had took. For once he actually felt decent, awake, and not like a zombie. It was going to take a bit to get rid of the dark rings around his eyes, but feeling a lot better was a start. He closed his eyes zoning out when there was a soft knock on the door. He almost didn’t hear it from almost putting himself into a trance. He turned towards the door however with a look, wondering who could be knocking. 

There was another round of soft knocks. 

Mahiru really now was curious. He padded over to the door and opened it, his eyes widening to the person standing behind it. 

“Kuro?” Mahiru whispered. Kuro turned away quickly as a blush crept his face. 

“C-can I come in?” He asked trying to avoid looking at him. Mahiru blinked and moved out of the way feeling rude. He shut the door behind them as Kuro walked into the lounge. 

“So, what’s up? Has everything been okay?” Mahiru asked as he lifted part of towel and dried his hair more. Kuro stuck his hands into his pockets. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you. Heard you met Lily.” Kuro said trying to change the subject into a different direction. He only wanted to see Mahiru now, to help calm his nerves. He watched as Mahiru’s eyes lit up. 

“Oh yes! He seems really nice. I didn’t know you had so many siblings.” Mahiru stated as he went to the fridge and pulled some items out to make dinner. “You want to have dinner with me?” He asked glancing at the blunette. 

Kuro scratched his cheek and sighed. “Why not.” 

Mahiru nodded. “He actually introduced himself to me. He heard Ryuusei and me talking and realized who I was. I guess Hyde talked about me.” Mahiru pulled out his rice steamer and plugged it in. 

“Yeah, Lily likes people.” Kuro said. “I may have mentioned you once or twice. But Licht I think was the one who talked about you.” Mahiru stopped. 

“Huh…” Mahiru continued what he was doing and turned the faucet on. “I still don’t understand this whole angel in training mumble jumble. But i’ve always learned to never question. Sometimes the answers are….unseeable.” He flinched at a memory. 

Kuro shrugged. “I don’t ask because I just don’t care.” He leaned against the counter watching Mahiru. 

“Maybe not with that attitude.” Mahiru replied back. 

“Maybe I just don’t care enough to know.” 

Mahiru sighed. “What do you care about?” He turned the faucet off then turned to face Kuro. His eyes caught Kuro’s ruby ones, his eyes widened at the question. “Sorry if that was too forward. You don’t have to answer that.” 

“I have people I do care about. I do have hobbies I like. No one has ever taken a moment to ask.” Kuro yawned into his hand as his face dropped. Mahiru threw all the ingredients into the pot, putting the lid over it was he walked out from the kitchen and towards the couch. 

“What are your hobbies?” Mahiru asked with interest. Kuro stayed where he was still perched at the wall. 

“Eating, sleeping, and video games. I hate conflict, confrontation, and people.” Kuro listed as he looked up. Mahiru stifled a laugh but failed as the sounds escaped around his hand. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Mahiru chuckled. “We’re polar opposites. I like to clean, i like helping those in need and being around people. I don’t like messes and laziness.” 

Kuro groaned. “So you’re like a mom.” Mahiru’s face turned red with embarrassment.

“What!? NO! There is nothing wrong with chores or socializing. It doesn’t make me a girl or a mom. I just have a soft spot for people. A big heart.” Mahiru said as he crossed his arms. “I’ve pretty much have lived on my own since i was seven and now I’m twenty four. I had to fend for myself.” That tidbit of information caught Kuro’s interest. And the fact he now knew that Mahiru was only two years younger than him. 

“That’s awfully young. Where’s your parents?” Kuro asked as he slowly made his way closer to Mahiru. He leaned against the side of the couch on the arm. 

“Never met my dad. My mom passed away when I was seven from an accident. My uncle took me in, but he was always gone like 95% of the time so I learned to fend for myself. My mother always had a huge heart so I guess I inherited that from her.” Mahiru smiled at the fond memory of his mother. It still ached talking about her, but he loved reminiscing memories of her. Knowing that she would always be in his heart. 

Kuro wiggled from Mahiru’s words. It was too many emotions for him that it made him uncomfortable, but what threw him off the most was the smile that held Mahiru’s lips as he stopped talking. The man had a pretty solitary life, so to make up for the loneliness he became a workaholic. 

“Sorry.” Kuro finally responded not knowing what else to say. Mahiru waved him off standing up as the timer went off. 

“No need to tell me sorry. Everything happens for a reason.” 

\--

Sakuya kicked a can as he walked towards the park that Tsubaki had told him to meet him at. He really didn’t want to see the man anymore. Once upon a time, Sakuya was attached to the guy at the hip, but after Sakuya realized Tsubaki’s intentions he backed off. He came from a rough background. Rough life. Certain people made that better. He even got better at telling the truth. A proud antic for himself that he would pat himself on his back at the achievement. 

He turned down a dirt path, the path that wrapped around the park for those who walk for the scenery or jog for exercise. Tsubaki told him to meet him at the stump by the pond. He sighed as the pond came into sight and sure enough, Tsubaki was perched cross legged on the oddly large stump as he tossed bread into the water for the ducks. 

“Sakuya, you came!” His voice announced with excitement. “I was beginning to worry if you would show or not.” 

Sakuya shrugged as he kept his distance. “What do you want?” He asked. “What you did the last time I seen you was not cool at all.” 

“Oh dear. Have I already upset you? I’m sorry Sakuya. Do you forgive me?” He asked with a pout. Sakuya rolled his eyes. 

“What do you want Tsubaki. Just cut to the chase.” 

Tsubaki raised his hands up. “Okay fine. I’m here to see family, but no one wants to see me. I don’t understand. I ran into big brother and he threatened me. Now, I want to have some fun and see how they like it.” Tsubaki explained. 

A tick formed on Sakuya’s forehead. “Count me out.” 

Tsubaki frowned. “Aw, come on Sakuya. You owe me.” His voice got low. Sakuya froze as his mouth went dry. Tsubaki always pulled that on him when he didn’t get his way. He knew it was a bad idea meeting him. He knew he should have changed his number all those years ago. 

“That is low.” Sakuya said through a clenched jaw. “What are you planning to do?” Sakuya didn’t even want to know what was going to come from the mans mouth. 

“I want to break big brother once and for all.” Tsubaki stated. “And I will perish all those that stand in the way. Everything precious to my dear brother. I will show him no mercy.” 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underlying feelings in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter up! Enjoy.

Chapter Four

Mahiru fell asleep slumped against the arm of the couch. Light snores escaping his slightly gaped mouth. Kuro sat stretched out, his ankles crossed over the coffee table as he played his hand held. The TV played in the background quietly keeping the room from complete silence. The atmosphere was definitely a nice change for him.

Every once in a while Kuro would glance from the corner of his eye to look at Mahiru's sleeping form. The man was running himself ragged just from the looks of the bags under his eyes. The food he had made was one of the best meals Kuro had had in a long time. So to say he wasn't impressed would be a lie. The man knew how to cook and he felt a tad envious. Only a tad. 

There was a groan next to him causing him to glance up from his game to see Mahiru shifting, his eyes forcefully trying to open. Mahiru rubbed his face wincing as his neck laid crooked for too long. 

"How long have I've been a sleep?" He asked quietly shifting. Kuro glanced back down at his game. 

"Maybe an hour or two. Dunno for sure." He replied. "You needed it. You look like shit." 

Mahiru chuckled. "So I've heard more than once." He sat up as he glanced around the dimly lit apartment. His eyes stopped on a mess on top of the coffee table. An empty bag of chips with crumbs spilling out and two empty cola bottles. He squinted really hard at the mess trying to imagine it not there. 

Kuro noticed the twisted look on Mahiru's face as he followed his line of vision. He mumbled what a pain under his breath. "I'll pick it up in a minute. I forgot you're a neat freak." 

Mahiru glared at Kuro before releasing an exasperated sigh. "I'll do it. I need to get up anyways." He was tired, more so than before he fell asleep and waking up to Kuro's mess didn't help his mood. He bit his tongue the best he could considering he didn't want to risk pushing him away. 

"Sit down." Kuro grabbed Mahiru around the waist and pulled him down earning a yelp as Kuro sighed grabbing his trash and slowly walking over to the trash bin and lazily tossing them in. Mahiru watched this act biting his lip as he watched crumbs tumble out. "What now?" 

"You uhm trailed crumbs behind you…" Mahiru turned away. 

"You're a pain in the ass." Kuro mumbled as he squatted down and picked up the few crumbs. 

"I said I would get it." Mahiru grumbled as he pushed himself back off the couch and stretched. He was still just in his sweatpants. He walked over to his desk grabbing his work bag before returning to the couch. He sat his tablet up on the stand and attached his keyboard to it. He flipped through his stack of papers skimming over the invoice numbers. 

"So what do you do exactly?" Kuro asked as he sat back down. "If anything it looks rather boring." 

Mahiru sat the papers down in his lap as he typed his password in on the tablet. "I work for a company called Yamazuki and Company. I finalize blue prints and take care of invoicing. But now I have to make sure that the statements are processed since Sakuya dumped them on me." He pounded the enter key harder than he meant to. 

"I've heard of them. Let me see." Kuro said holding his hand out. Mahiru shrugged as he handed Kuro the pile of papers. Kuro grabbed the tablet and slid it down to in front of him as he shoved his hand held into Mahiru's hands. "You play." 

"What?" Mahiru looked at the hand held then at Kuro who pulled up his program without asking and started entering the statements. "What do you think you're doing?" He stood up with his hands on his hips. Kuro ignored him as he flipped the page glancing over it then moving onto the next. "Hey are you even listening?" 

"Shut up and sit down." Kuro barked. Mahiru grumbled and sat back down. Kuro sighed as he stopped and turned towards the pouting man. "I've used this program before. I used to do the same type of job years ago for a company called C3 technologies. And I bet you get paid shit. Just shut up and be quiet." 

"Kuro." 

"What a pain." Kuro started a finish pile as he sat down another paper. 

"Thank you." Mahiru smiled as he squeezed Kuro's arm. "I appreciate this but you really don't have to." 

"You leave me no choice." Kuro commented as he sat the papers down and stood up. He stood in front of Mahiru and leaned down like he was going to hug him before grabbing him around the waist and throwing him up on his shoulder. 

"Hey wait Kuro! What the hell are you doing?" Mahiru screeched as Kuro started walking. 

"Throwing you to the wolves." Kuro jokes. He walked into Mahiru's bedroom and tossed him onto the bed. "Now you can stay in here or I really will toss you to the wolves." 

Kuro walked out closing the door behind him as he felt the tips of his ears warm. He wasn't expecting Mahiru's body to feel that nice, his skin was warm and soft. And his lean build was rather nice as well. 

_ You're starting to have a hard time resisting. How long do you plan to keep this wall built up?  _ The voice asked. He shook his head to silence the voice.

Kuro walked back over to the couch and sat down as he picked the pile back up. He felt Mahiru's pain as he looked over the papers. It was a job he was never fond of. 

\--

Mahiru woke up to his alarm going off. He was lying on his stomach using his arm as a pillow. He heard a soft snore behind him as he rolled over, rolling into soft flesh. Kuro was sleeping on his side in just his t shirt and pants on top of the covers. 

_ Funny how this became a habit. _ Mahiru chuckled in his head. He grabbed his phone off the charger and quietly grabbed his work clothes and left the room leaving the door cracked. 

On the kitchen table was  neatly stacked papers with several paper clips sitting on top of his tablet. Kuro had input everything. Entered and finalized every invoice. Verified every blueprint. Mahiru turned towards his bedroom with a small smile. He would have to pay Kuro back somehow, some way. 

\--

The cafe was deserted not another soul in sight as Mahiru, Kuro, Ryuusei, Lily, Hyde, Licht and new found friend and co owner of the quaint cafe Misono occupied a table. Cards laid scattered, middle filled with bills  of all dollar amounts while everyone peered secretively at their hands. 

"I fold." Ryuusei said as he tossed his hand onto the table with groan. 

"Second that." Mahiru sighed as he neatly laid his hand down. Licht was staring intensely at his hand with his tongue slightly sticking out. Hyde kept trying to nonchalant peek at Licht's hand, Lily had a small grin plastered on his face, Misono held a finger to his chin as his lip twitched every so often while Kuro just sat there yawning with a bored look. 

"Straight." Lily said breaking the ice as he laid his cards down. Misono grinned. 

"I have here in my hand a flush which beats a straight. Ha!" Misono sat his cards down crossing his arms in triumph. 

Hyde looked over at Licht. "At the same time Angel?" 

"Whatever shit rat. I bet whatever you have loses to mine." They both laid their cards down as every one leaned in. 

"Well actually it seems you both have a pair." Lily announced as he giggled. All eyes turned toward Kuro as he yawned. 

"Royal flush." He sat his cards down. Licht looked back and forth between his cards and Kuro's in confusion.  

"How did Mr. Cat win again?" He was confused. This was their third round of cards which Kuro had won two out of three games. 

"Guess 'm just lucky." Kuro shrugged. "Luck of the draw." 

Mahiru leaned over towards Kuro. "How much you win this time?" Kuro leaned over the table sliding the pot towards him as he counted the money. 

"Looks like three fifty." He mumbled quietly. "Now I can buy a lifetime supply of cup ramen and cola." 

Mahiru snorted as he leaned back over in his seat. "That's very unhealthy and poor choice to waste your money on." He nagged. 

Kuro shrugged. "It's what I like. Why not? Why should I waste my money on stuff I don't like?" 

"He has a point but I also don't think i would spend it all just on ramen and cola." Lily added. 

"What a pain. Why does everyone have to input what I do with my money?" Kuro grumbled. 

"Don't listen to them man. They're just jealous they lost." Ryuusei winked at him as he pushed his chair back to stand up. "Duty calls. Gotta finish up stuff to officially close." 

"I still don't understand how I lost." Licht said again focusing on the cards. Mahiru sighed through his hand before he started collecting the cards to stick back in it's box. 

"You had pair which means two of a kind. Kuro had a royal flush which is an ace, king, queen, Jack and ten of all the same suit. Royal flush beats all." Mahiru explained. "But I think I'm going to head home. I have some stuff to prepare for before tomorrow's float trip." The trip had got pushed back a few weeks due to Mahiru's work but now that he's all caught up and work was slowing down they can finally take their vacation. 

Ryuusei poked his head out of the swinging door to kitchen. "Oh yeah Mah, I invited everyone here tonight to attend float trip. Koyuki was down for it, but Sakuya never responded. Hope you don't care." 

Mahiru frowned. "He hasn't been at work the past few days and hasn't answered my phone calls. Maybe I'll try him later. And as to everyone here being invited more the merrier. It'll be fun!" He smiled. "Alright Lily, here's your deck. Thanks for a fun night guys. See you later." Kuro stood up next to Mahiru sticking his hands into his pockets as he followed. Mahiru smiled at him as they left together. 

Lily clasped his hands with a smile as he glanced at Hyde and Licht. "This is good right? Please tell me I'm not the only one who sees it?" 

Licht snorted. "I've known all along. Why? Because I'm an angel and Angel's know everything." 

"That's right angel cakes. You tell them." Hyde cheered which lead to him being elbowed in the side. "You really have to stop that before you actually crack a rib." 

"Shut up." Licht barked. "He's been spending less time at the apartment and I've noticed more of his things slowly disappearing." 

"Are you guys talking about Mahiru?" Ryuusei asked as he walked up turning a chair and sitting on it backwards. "If you're talking about him and Kuro, I could tell the first night you guys came in here together with him. Mahiru has never shown interest in women but he has always been a tad on the feminine side so that could be a lot of it. But he's never been in a relationship and he's only shown an interest in one person and that did not go well." He pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand. "I haven't seen him that happy or smiley in a while." 

"So what you're saying is play matchmaker?" Hyde raised an eyebrow. 

"Mr. Cat hates people. He rarely makes conversation and don't ever count on him really to be the conversation starter but something is different with Mahiru. From what I understand from talking to Mahiru, Kuro approached him the second time in conversation. That was after Mahiru took him out in the hallway the first time." Licht stood up. "But however, I guess I'm okay with my angel in training dating Mr. Cat." 

"Okay so I have to ask. Why do you call Kuro Mr. Cat?" Ryuusei asked leaning the chair on two legs. 

"I've been asking that for years. Good luck getting the answer." Hyde blurted quickly realizing his mistake as a heeled boot stomped on the toe of his boot. He hissed jumping on one leg mumbling ow under his breath. 

"His odd jacket for one has cat ears on the hood. And sometimes he'll wear a bell necklace. And he loves cats. Just like I do. He just reminds me of a cat." Licht shrugged. 

"Wait so you're saying Shirota is gay?" Misono asked realizing the conversation. Everyone turned towards the purple head owner. "And Kuro?" 

Lily tapped his chin. "Kuro...Kuro I think doesn't care. I wouldn't list him as gay but I wouldn't classify him as straight either. I think he's more about if he has feelings for a person. He's never been in a relationship or has he shown interest in anyone but Mahiru so it just makes me believe that he does in fact have an infatuation with Mahiru."

"Well seeing the situation it can either go good or bad. But I vote for good because I definitely don't want to experience Mahiru going through that heart break again." Ryuusei said. "And yes to answer your question, Mahiru is into men. Don't worry, it's not as obvious as you think considering you didn't figure it out until we were talking about it nor would he disrespect someone. Once you get to know him, it'll make more sense." 

"And I don't think Kuro would handle that kind situation well if it went bad in his mental state." Lily agreed. "But let's not think about that. I think they're good for each other. Now it's just getting them to open their eyes." 

"I can't believe I'm about to part take in this. But I'll help." Misono stated. "That's what friends are for right?" He may not have known Mahiru for long but the guy wiggled a spot in Misono's heart and even called him a close friend which made Misono feel giddy inside. He wasn't very good at making friends and didn't have very many outside of Lily's siblings. 

"Exactly Misono." Lily smiled. "We'll discuss tomorrow morning the plan. Why don't we all head home and rest up for tomorrow and the next few days." 

\--

It was dark outside as they trekked their journey home. The air was still muggy the night warm as Kuro and Mahiru walked their way back home. Kuro was proud of the profit he had made tonight as Mahiru was happy for him since Kuro didn't have a current job. 

"You're pretty good at poker." Mahiru pointed out. "Must be from all the gaming you do." Kuro released a slight chuckle as he glanced at Mahiru. 

"Video gaming and cards are two entirely different things." He commented. Mahiru pinched his lips as the apartments came into view and shrugged. 

"They're both games to me." He opened the door as they filed in. 

"I guess." Kuro pushed the button on the elevator as they quietly listened to the pulleys as it descended the elevator. 

Mahiru opened his door, hanging his keys on the hook before kicking his shoes off. Kuro followed Mahiru's lead sticking his boots in the corner.

"Okay so we have the beer we're splitting. I need to pack sunscreen, aloe, some towels. Maybe some aspirin." He listed off as he made his way towards the bathroom. Kuro watched him with a bored expression as he slowly made his way towards the couch and sat down. "Do you need anything from your apartment Kuro?" Mahiru popped his head from around the corner. Kuro tilted his head back to look at an upside down Mahiru. 

"Dunno. Most of my stuff is here, actually." He mumbled. He didn't realize what he had been doing until he realized almost all his belongings were scattered around Mahiru Shirota's apartment. It was almost like he moved in, completely unintentional. 

"Oh?" Mahiru said glancing around actually looking at details. He never realized it either until Kuro had pointed it out. "I guess you have." He went back into the bathroom rummaging through cabinets. He bit his lip as he sat the stuff on the counter and starred in the mirror at the reflection of himself. The shadows under his eyes were almost invisible which he owed thanks to Kuro for helping with him with his work stuff. His hair was shaggier hanging below his eye brows but his eyes are what he really noticed the change in. They were more bright. When he used to look at himself, he saw a dull pitiful glossy look. Now he saw life. 

What changed? 

He looked towards the open door picturing Kuro sitting on the couch. He knew the answer but why did that man of all people make such an impact on him that no one else had? He had people he was closer to, people who were like family and have known him for years but someone he had met and only known for a month span managed to pick up the puzzle pieces that were arranged in the wrong direction and made them fit where they belonged. 

He never really thought about having a roommate. He had always lived a lone. Even during childhood since his uncle had always been gone on work business. He had an extra room, except every morning he woke up to finding Kuro in his bed. Granted Kuro always slept on top of the covers, respecting Mahiru as he slept under the covers. 

But knowing Kuro was there was comforting. He felt secured and safe. Not that he didn't before but the feeling of not being alone made him feel good. And it all started with him apparently begging Kuro to stay that first day they met. It was a foggy picture hence he was delusional with sleep deprivation but it couldn't have worked out better in the end. 

He sighed as he looked down at his hands. What was his feelings towards Kuro? He had only sprung feelings for one other individual back in high school and it was one memory he didn't want to relive. It was a mistake. Humiliating. He set himself up for that disappointment. After that, Mahiru swore off relationships or even the thought. 

But…

There was definitely something in the pit of his stomach that he definitely liked but was scared as shit to let it show. Plus he didn't even know if Kuro was into men. Or if he was even into women or relationships for that matter. 

The sound of footsteps woke him up from his thoughts as he heard Kuro rummaging around. He grabbed the items he listed and shoved them into a carrier bag before turning the light off as he came out to Kuro collecting his clothes from various spots and shoving them into a drawstring bag. Mahiru mentally cringed at the sight knowing that those clothes were going to be wrinkly as all hell. 

"Do you have trunks?" Mahiru asked as he sat the carrier bag next to the cases of beer, Kuro now standing next to him as he carelessly tossed his bag up on counter. He blinked at the question not answering. Mahiru sighed. "From the silence I assume you don't. I guess we'll have to make a pit stop at the store to get you some in the morning." 

Kuro rolled his eyes. "What a pain. You're lucky I'm even going. I could stay here where it's cool and play video games all day while eating ramen." Mahiru's face twisted as he lightly elbowed Kuro in the ribs. 

"Not happening." He said sternly. "You're going and that's final. It'll be fun. We've been doing it since high school and it has always been a blast but this year it'll be bigger because we have more people coming. Normally it's just Ryuusei, Koyuki, Sakuya and me. Which speaking of Sakuya I need to text him." He patted his pockets then grabbing his phone out. 

"Since when have you become my mom?" Kuro asked yawning. "But I guess I'll go. Doesn't look like I have any other choice." Mahiru shot him a glare as he texted Sakuya. 

_ So stoked for tomorrow! Hope you don't mind that Ryuusei invited more people. It's going to be a blast. What time you want to meet?  _

\--

Sakuya sat in the dark by the window in his bedroom. His fists were clenched by his side, his teeth digging into his lips. Tsubaki coming back put him in a bad situation. 

His phone vibrated on the window seal, Mahiru's name popping up on the screen. Sakuya felt terrible for not responding back but what could he do? How could he face his best friend and tell him that he was in danger and there was nothing Sakuya could do to stop it? 

_ So stoked for tomorrow! Hope you don't mind that Ryuusei invited more people. It's going to be a blast. What time you want to meet? _

He sighed tossing his phone back up on the window seal. He missed work all week after the pressure of being around Mahiru became too much he couldn't hold the act any longer. 

Kuro Ash. 

The name tasted stale on his tongue. He had knew Kuro, known him well, when he had saw Kuro inside Mahiru's apartment. 

And Kuro knew full well who he was. 

But they were on mutual terms. There was no bad blood between them, but he couldn't help but feel a little anger for the fact that because of him, Mahiru was in danger. 

But..

As of right now, Tsubaki did not know the connection between Mahiru and Kuro and if Sakuya can make it stay like that then he fucking will. 

Maybe he could convince Mahiru that Kuro isn't someone he wanted to be around, that he had bad baggage. But it's already been a month so there was no telling if that would be substantial. But, it does take more than a month to get to know someone. 

He bit his lip in frustration. If he spilled about Kuro then that would put him in a bad spot as to why he knew this or that and then he would have to explain himself and lie. He didn't want to lie. He has been doing so good on being truthful that he didn't want to go back down that path. 

He drummed his fingers on the window seal at the predicament.  _ What should I do? _ He thought staring at the stars. Tsubaki's threat hung over him. He had a lot to think about. He picked his phone up but just stared at it. He should text Mahiru back but what should he say? He already knew Mahiru was beginning to question his behavior. 

Should he still go? What if Tsubaki followed them or sent Belkia to follow? There was so many possibilities and he just didn't know what to do. 

Taking a deep breath his began replying. 

_ Hey sorry Mah! Been a lot going on. An old acquaintance is back in town. I'll just meet you guys there. Go on ahead without me. I'll let you know when I get there.  _

He stared at the message before hitting send then turning the phone completely off. An old acquaintance wasn't exactly a lie. But the part that made him frown was he was never going to show up. 

He had his answer. 

He would rather keep Mahiru safe. That was his ultimate goal. But he knew full well that he was still going to hurt Mahiru in the end but at least he'll be safe for the time being. 

At least he hoped. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of float trip. The excitement that begins it all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chapter but it is on the longer side and I am for most part satisfied. Hope you like! Thanks for kudos and I hope everyone continues to follow!

Chapter Five 

Hyde closed the door behind them as they finally entered their apartment after a long night of cards and losing hard earned cash to his brother. He knew Kuro was a gamer but he hadn't realized he was damn good at poker too. He's coming to realization that the only two things Kuro wasn't good at was being active and being social. 

"Do you know what you're bringing Angel cakes?" Hyde asked as he kicked off his shoes and padded into the lounge. "Maybe extremely low alcohol percentage beverages?" Licht was terrible with alcohol tolerance. Alcohol and Licht did not mix. Like oil and water. 

Licht glanced over his shoulder with a scowl. "What's that supposed to mean?" He moved into the kitchen, not breaking eye contact with Hyde. 

"J-just you're not great with alcohol. You tend to get extremely drunk...fast." Hyde chuckled nervously. 

Licht shrugged as he picked up a bottle of Smirnoff looking at it. "Point taken shit rat." his eyes bulged out as he glanced at flavor. "Melon flavored? I'm sold." He mumbled happily giving Hyde a rare smile. 

"Anything melon wins the way to your heart." Hyde laughed as he gathered their stuff and made a pile. "I think this is good for us. I've never been on a float trip or really on a river if I think really hard about it." He pondered on memories before shrugging and receiving a funny look from Licht. 

"So do you think it's a good idea about Kuro and Mahiru?" Licht's voice was serious which threw Hyde off as he suddenly changed the subject. Licht had serious moments but he never asked Hyde for his opinion. Ever. 

"What do you mean Angel?" Hyde placed a hand on Licht's arm. "Like for them to hook up? I think Mahiru is good for my brother. I still don't know Mahiru well, but he's able to tame the lion so I have no objection." 

Licht nodded. "That's what I thought." 

"Why did you ask anyways Angel cakes?" Hyde fiddled with his glasses. "Do you think it's a bad idea?" 

Licht shook his head. "No. Definitely not but I have this feeling something bad is going to happen if they got together. Not necessarily because of them, but the situation...with Tsubaki being back." When Licht first met Hyde, Tsubaki was hunting the brothers one by one. Licht was there when Hyde got kidnapped. Licht was there when Hyde was in denial. And Licht was there when Kuro beat the shit out of Tsubaki alongside Hyde. Licht was there when Hyde and Kuro accepted and came to terms with each other. Licht was there for a lot. He was there to watch an empty Kuro live life full of sorrow and loneliness, regret. So of course he wanted Mahiru and Kuro to become a couple, but the fear of Mahiru getting hurt, his angel in training, and the sight of Kuro’s world shattering sat in the back of his mind. 

"Don't worry. Big brother will protect Mahiru. Wonder if Mahiru knows how to fight?" Hyde pondered with a shrug. "Hopefully Tsubaki knows what's best for him and stays away. No sense in worrying over it.” Hyde stared at Licht. He was acting strange and not like himself. Normally he was the one who didn’t worry, who had resolve. 

Licht turned towards the keyboard that was set up in the back of the apartment. It wasn’t the same as a piano but it would suffice while they lived in the apartment. He ran his hands over the keys before softly touching them. He didn’t care if it was after eleven at night. His nerves needed calming down and the only thing to calm them down were Hyde and the piano. 

A sweet melody sounded throughout the apartment as Licht closed his eyes. Hyde listened as he finished gathering their things before appearing next to Licht, mesmerized by the way his hands moved. 

\--

Kuro grumbled as he followed behind Mahiru with a bag around his wrist. He never knew how hard it was to shop for a pair of damn trunks. They were either way too short or way too big. Or long enough but not big enough. They had finally after an hour found a pair of dark blue trunks with light blue stitching. He didn’t care. 

He wanted to get out of there. Away from the looks, the whispering, the people. Mahiru mother hen him in there which made him want to crawl into a deep, dark hole and sleep eternity. 

“Okay, so we’re supposed to meet them at our normal floating site.” Mahiru said as he fiddled with his phone. “But first we have to go back and pick up your brother and Licht.” Kuro groaned as he dropped down into the front seat of Mahiru’s car. Kuro was actually shocked that Mahiru drove a car considering that Kuro had always seen him walk everywhere. Mahiru’s response was that exercise was good for the body, mind, and soul and that he enjoyed walking. 

Kuro thought he was nuts.

“Why do they have to ride with us again?” Kuro asked as Mahiru headed back towards the apartment complex. 

“Because he is your brother and I already agreed that they could ride with us. Thinking simply, it was the kind thing to offer. What could go wrong?” Mahiru asked Kuro curious. 

“Everything.” Kuro deadpanned. “You have no idea what you’re setting us up for.” He mumbled quietly leaning his head against the window. “How long is the car ride there?” 

“About an hour and a half. Why?” Mahiru responded not taking his eyes off the road. The apartment complex came into view and he could see Licht and Hyde in the distance waiting on the sidewalk in front. Licht kicked Hyde in the gut knocking him to the ground. 

There was groan. “Absolutely nothing. I’m going to sleep. Night.” Kuro snuggled into the corner of the seat and door, using his hoodie as a pillow and draping part of it over his face. He heard Mahiru sigh as he stopped the car. 

"What the hell is going on?" Mahiru asked as he got half way out of the car and leaned into the door. Hyde scurried up and wiped the dirt off his shorts. 

"Oh nothing. Just getting some love..er..kicks from my angel." He chuckled rubbing the back of his head as Licht scowled at him. Mahiru rolled his eyes as he popped the trunk.

"Well if you guys are done doing," he waved his hands in the air. "Whatever this is, load up so we can go. At this rate we'll be the last to show up. The others are already on their way." With that being said, they grabbed all their stuff and arranged everything to fit into the already packed trunk. Hyde slammed it closed as he slapped the trunk three times. 

The drive was long and boring. Kuro kept his eyes closed pretending he was a sleep when in reality it was almost impossible for him. He was nervous as all hell. What was he thinking agreeing to this? 

_ You wanted to make him happy. _

The voice spoke. The voice had been quiet for so long Kuro almost forgot it existed. 

_ Your facade will fall. You're already in too deep. Why not just give up? _

He mumbled under his breath thinking no one would hear him. Mahiru glanced at him with raised eyebrow. Kuro shook his head and glanced out the window. 

"I still can't believe you bought those trunks." Hyde commented trying to hide a smile. "Butttt they do match your angel complexity." Licht crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not sure how you want me to take that shit rat but you better be thankful that I'm feeling generous right now." Licht announced. Mahiru glanced at them through the rear view mirror watching as Licht stared out the window while Hyde leaned over him trying to get his attention. 

"Is it worth asking what kind of trunks you guys are talking about? It was a pain in the ass trying to find Kuro some." Kuro popped an eye open glaring at the brunette for asking. Mahiru was only trying to strike conversation. He hated silence. Silence was something he grew up with and it was torture. So even if he had to endure the mind cringing antics of Licht and Hyde, so be it. 

"Of course it's worth asking!" Licht said. "And they sport angel wings like the angel I am." Mahiru opened his mouth to respond when a finger poked him. Kuro narrowed his eyes threatening him, daring him to proceed with the conversation. 

"O-okay then." Mahiru narrowed his eyes back at Kuro as he respected his wishes. "Anyways, we'll be there soon. So normally the first day we set up camp. We always have a lot reserved for our group. It's more recluse and the next lot is about half a mile away. Then we float the shorter route. Tomorrow we will float the twelve mile path. It'll take about five hours. Then the rest of evening we can just hang out swim in the river." He explained. 

A huge grin landed on Hyde's face as he shook Licht with excitement. Kuro stayed silent. He was getting more nervous. He thought he was only nervous because of being around everyone but it wasn't just that now. Seeing Mahiru's bare body only in trunks is what made him nervous even more. Ever since that night, Mahiru sporting only low riding sweatpants, his hair still damp from a shower, the butterflies and tingling sensation that traveled through Kuro's body still remained. And now, he's about to spend an entire weekend with Mahiru where he would be mostly naked besides the trunks. 

"Wait we were we supposed to bring tents?" Licht asked. "Shit rat did we pack a tent?" Hyde slowly turned to look back at Licht with a feared looked. Mahiru caught the tense vibe from the back seat, almost wanting to laugh. 

"Don't worry. You guys are covered." Mahiru said as he slowed to turn. "We have three two-man tents and I think Lily is bringing one for them." Mahiru smiled. "We normally used the extra one to store all our stuff in so we didn't have to feel cramped in tents when we slept but we should be alright." Kuro froze. They were to share tents? Who was he supposed to share with? He swallowed. He already knew that answer. He needed to get it together. He was twenty six for Pete sake and he was acting like a little school girl. And plus he's been sleeping in Mahiru's bed with him for the past month, even if he was just lying on top of the covers. He had Mahiru's sleep pattern, routine, and snores memorized down to the core. 

"Kuro are you okay?" Mahiru asked as they pulled into the lot. Everyone was outside their vehicles talking amongst each other while they waited. Mahiru parked the car and looked at Kuro as Hyde and Licht both jumped out of the back seat. "Kuro? Come on you can talk to me." He had a plea in his voice. Kuro couldn't possibly talk to him about this. Not now at least. The time wasn't right. 

Kuro ran a hand through his hair blue hair, hand meeting a few tangles that he ignored. "It's nothing. I'll be fine." He put his hand on the handle. "Wrap your thoughts around something else. I'm just out of my element. I'll manage." He got out of the car when the group of people turned towards them. 

“Mahiru!” A brunette yelled vigorously waving his hand. Mahiru's grin turned into a full fledge smile, teeth showing. One that Kuro secretly loved witnessing. His smile could erase every bad thought in a snap of the fingers. 

“Koyuki!” Mahiru yelled back as he closed his door and walked towards the gathering group of men as Koyuki ran towards him to greet him. “It’s good to see you.” 

“Yeah I’m so stoked for this trip. It’s nice to have some more people.” He said as he stopped and glanced around. “Where’s Sakuya?” Mahiru’s face turned into a frown for a split second before he regained a smile. Kuro saw the hurt behind that mask. He knew Sakuya was blowing them off, but didn’t want to admit it. He knew Mahiru held a little faith left thinking the guy would eventually show. If Kuro knew better, Tsubaki already got his claws on Sakuya. And if Sakuya knew better, which Kuro can see he did, he would try and stay away to protect Mahiru. 

But Kuro himself puts Mahiru in the same position. He shuffled to glance at Mahiru while biting the inside of his cheek. There was no way he could ditch Mahiru now. He was in too deep. His daily everyday life and emotional support revolved around one Mahiru Shirota. 

“He’s coming later. Claimed that an old friend was in town. I wonder who he was talking about but he wouldn’t respond back after that. But I trust him to show up later. I want you to meet someone.” Mahiru grabbed Koyuki’s hand and dragged him to stand in front of Kuro who jumped from startlement of the excited brunette’s. “Kuro this is Koyuki. Koyuki this is Kuro. Koyuki is one of my childhood friends like Ryuusei and Sakuya. Kuro is my neighbor.” Koyuki held his hand out with a smile as he looked at Kuro. 

“Nice to meet you. Ryuusei has told me a lot about you guys and so has Mahiru in his emails. I feel like I already know all of you. Work tends to keep me busy so I haven't been able to come around much lately.” Kuro stared at the hand outstretched towards him. He hesitated but reached his hand out to shake Koyuki’s hand. 

“Mom talks about you all the time.” Kuro joked jabbing a thumb towards Mahiru. Mahiru’s mouth opened appalled. He smacked Kuro on the back of the head, Kuro wincing at the hand-head connection. The sound was louder than the actual smack itself. 

“Stop calling me mom!” Mahiru pouted with his hands on his hips. Koyuki leaned towards Kuro with his hand in front of his mouth as he began to whisper. 

“Don’t worry. We secretly called him that during high school.” Kuro arched an eyebrow but nonetheless cracked a small grin. 

“Hey weren’t you the one earlier who was complaining about being behind? Let’s go!” Licht yelled at the group of three that were separated from the rest of the group. 

“Coming. Make sure you group grabs your stuff from my trunk. I’m certainly not carrying it when I have my own stuff and Kuro’s to carry.” Mahiru yelled back as his trunk popped open. Mahiru started grabbing bags when a hand reached out and grabbed it from him. Mahiru glanced up to meet ruby eyes, his eyes softening at Kuro. 

“Let me carry this. You can get the other stuff.” Kuro motioned in the trunk. All that was left was his bag and a thirty pack. Kuro turned away and started walking off before Mahiru could protest. Kuro didn’t know why he did it when he hated walking free handed. Now he had a ton of weight weighing him down on top of a hiking trip that he did not sign up for. 

\--

"Are we almost there yet?" Kuro complained as he followed next to Mahiru shifting their bags and trying to regrip the bags he was carrying.

“You holding up okay Misono?” Lily whispered as he glanced at the man who had sweat beading his forehead and quiet gasps of air. Misono shot him a dirty look as he huffed and tried to walk faster. 

“I’m fine you bastard. Quit worrying.” Misono hissed back. Lily nodded understanding but wasn’t quite persuaded but Misono was his own person and there was nothing he could do to change the violet hair man’s decision. In front of them Mahiru formed a tick on his forehead as he turned towards Kuro. 

“No, Kuro. Does it look like we are there yet? You ask me one more time I’m going to punch you on the side of your head.” Mahiru groaned. “But we in fact are close so just quit complaining for like five minutes.” Kuro shrugged.

“What a pain.” But he remained quiet. A clearing to the left formed a head as the group grew closer. A smile formed on Mahiru’s mouth as he looked back at both Koyuki and Ryuusei. They all smirked and took off running leaving the others confused as to what was going on. 

"You guys know the rules everything goes!" Mahiru yelled. He looked back at Kuro and winked as he tossed his bag up into the air as he dropped the thirty pack. He kneeled down on a rock, gathering as much momentum into his feet as he jumped grabbing onto a branch, swinging back and forth before flipping towards another branch. He did that through a few trees before he flipped over and swung around one branch, kneeling down on top of branch as he eyed the ground below. 

"What kind of monkey shit is that Mahiru!" A voice yelled from down below. Koyuki stood there glaring up at him. He chuckled as he eyed his bag in the nearby tree. Koyuki stepped backwards away from the tree as he took a running stance and started for the tree. He ran up the tree and grabbed a hold of the same branch Mahiru was currently on. 

"What do you think Yuki? You think I can make it?" Mahiru asked as he calmly analyzed the distances between the trees. Over hearing Ryuusei jumped onto the branch above them. 

"Dude. No you won't make it. That's asking for a hurting." Ryuusei declared. Mahiru glanced around again before his eye caught something dangling. His smile grew wider. He had a plan. It wasn't bullet proof but it was solid and he knew it would work. 

"I have an idea. Simply watch and learn." Mahiru squatted down taking deep breaths. He took his shirt off and tucked it into his back pocket. 

"What the hell is going through that brain of yours?" Ryuusei yelled at him from above. Mahiru ignored him as he focused. Before anyone knew it Mahiru pushed off the branch with so much force, he almost knocked Koyuki down. He arched his back as he eyed the vine hanging down. He grabbed it as he swung himself around it in a twirl, the vine pulling him from the momentum towards the location he wanted. He reached his free arm out to catch a branch. 

From the side lines Kuro, Hyde, Licht, Misono and Lily all looked at each other with highly confused looks. They had absolutely no idea what was going on as the other three took off veering off towards the trees and climbing them. Kuro watched as Mahiru's stuff, minus the beer, went sailing through the air towards some trees and disappearing.

"So does anybody have an idea what the hell is going on?" Misono grumbled as he was slightly panting. He didn't get out much and he wasn't a very physical guy so the hike was definitely taking a toll on him. 

"Look my angel is flying." Licht announced squinting. They all ran towards the trees as Mahiru flipped between trees a huge determined smile on his face. Koyuki stuck to ground level as he pushed off trunks of trees while Ryuusei jumped from branches above Mahiru with a war call. 

"I'm not sure I would call that flying. Reminds me more of a monkey." Hyde commented tilting his head. "Look at Mahiru's fluent moves though. This isn't his first rodeo apparently." 

"If I remember from some of our chit chats he did mention he works out regularly. Ryuusei said back in high school he used to be a twig." Lily commented as they continued through the trees. "Does he work out Kuro?" 

Kuro shrugged. "You act like I'm with him twenty four - seven." He grumbled looking down at the ground. 

"Well big brother, you practically live with him so yeah you are." Hyde snaked an arm around Kuro's shoulders. "Are you guys dating?" Kuro tensed up, not sure how to respond when he was saved by the bell. Misono stopped and froze in the middle of the path way making everyone halt.  

"What the hell is Shirota about to do?" Misono shouted as he pointed up. Everyone's eyes followed his finger and up in a tree stood Mahiru and Koyuki on one branch and Ryuusei on branch above them screaming down at them. 

_ "What the hell is going through that brain of yours?!" _ They heard Ryuusei yell. They watched as Mahiru squatted down taking his shirt off. Kuro's searched the area as his eyes widened. 

"Don't tell me he's doing what I think he's going to do." Kuro groaned catching their attention. He stared at the vine. "If he pulls this off remind me to punch him." He knew Mahiru was ballsy when it came to particular situations but this was asking for a death wish if he wasn't careful. 

"Brother can you please explain? We have no idea what you're talking about." The dirty blond male said as he turned towards Kuro. "You have me worried now." 

"Don't worry all Angel's have wings." Licht pointed out in a rather serious tone. The pianist watched in interested as Mahiru readied himself. "His wings will guide him." 

Hyde bit his lip trying to stifle a laugh. "I don't think Mahiru has his wings yet Angel cakes." He managed to choke out without being kicked. Licht crossed his arms while keeping his eyes glued to Mahiru's form. 

"Watch shit rat before you miss it." Promptly after that in a blink of an eye Mahiru was airborne, back arched in the air feet behind him as his arms reached out for the vine. 

Kuro watched with amazement in his eyes. Amazement there may be he also thought Mahiru was an idiot and was reckless. But seeing the man pull off that stunt actually made Kuro smile on the inside. Watching the precise way his body moved gave Kuro goose bumps down his arm. Knowing how limber the man was made the urge even worse, the want and need. The more he was around the Mahiru, the more he learned about this man, the more he craved him. His touch and attention. 

He watched as Mahiru reached another tree and grabbed hold of the branch letting go of the vine as he shook his thoughts away. Mahiru pulled himself up on it as he sat down on it his legs dangling over. 

"You fucking moron! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Ryuusei yelled as he was now on the ground staring up into the tree. "We agree. You won this year. Now get down here before you put Koyuki in a permanent panic attack!" 

Mahiru gasped for air as he stared down at his two friends staring up at him. Then the two grew into seven faces looking up at him. He glanced over at his bag. His bag was in a rather tedious spot which made him groan. 

"Give me a minute. Looks like my bag is stuck." Mahiru yelled down his eyes catching Kuro's. Ryuusei crossed his arms while Koyuki held a hand at his chin. He stood up looking at his options. He climbed over a branch then pausing looking for his next option. 

"Mahiru that spot looks like a doosey. Be careful. We can see your bag. Go up another branch than to the right!" Koyuki yelled at him with his hands around his mouth.

Mahiru glanced up to see what he was talking about. He nodded and yelled down thanks as he started climbing again. Finally he reached his bag as he unwrapped his tangled handles from the branches. After climbing back down a few branches he peered down to see his path clear. 

"Incoming!" Mahiru yelled as he dropped his bag. It was difficult trying to climb with a closed fist so the first opportunity he had he needed to ditch his bag. Why he threw it up into the trees was beyond him but he quickly realized how dumb that idea was. 

"Got it!" A voice yelled back up. He stepped down a branch, eying his footing when his name was being yelled which made him jump and he missed the branch. His eyes widened with panic when his foot met air causing him to lose his grip on the branch. 

"Oh shit." He yelled down as he fell backwards. He heard feet running under 

him as he landed in someone's arms causing them to grunt with the force, knocking them both to the ground. 

"Holy hell." Hyde chuckled. "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen Kuro move." Mahiru blinked as he laid sprawled on mother earth his chest panting as legs laid over the body of no other than Kuro's who was groaning with his hand on his head. 

"I'm so sorry Mahiru. I saw I startled you when I yelled your name. This is my fault." Lily apologized bowing. Mahiru sat up waving the man's apology. 

"No need to apologize. That tree was shotty I actually anticipated falling at some point. So simply I was prepared. But I wasn't prepared for how high I was. I'm surprised I didn't crush Kuro. Which speaking of which, are you okay?" Mahiru legs were still lying on top of Kuro while Mahiru turned his attention to said man. Kuro popped an eye open.

"Can't deal." He mumbled. "I'm fine. Just need a minute." 

"I think that was the dumbest idea. What were you thinking Shirota?" Misono asked hovering over both Mahiru and Kuro. 

"It probably wasn't my best idea but this is something we do every year. It's called every man for themselves. You can travel through the trees or on ground. We do it every time we get to this point because our campground is right there." Mahiru pointed. "If Sakuya was here it would have been a little crazier." 

"What's the point behind it?" 

"The point is to have fun and to see who can reach the site first in the most creative daring way." Mahiru explained. "Our first year here I was terrible at it. I couldn't even climb a tree." 

"Oh yeah that year was hilarious. Poor Mahiru was so pitiful but he had the fire under his ass. This man was always dedicated." Ryuusei reached his hand out to Mahiru. Mahiru carefully moved his legs off Kuro as Ryuusei helped him up. 

"You guys make it sound like I was helpless." Mahiru grumbled as he kneeled down next to Kuro and touched his arm. "Hey you sure you're okay?" 

"You were just more...what's the word I'm looking for?" Ryuusei tapped his lips looking up.

"House wife." Koyuki finished. Kuro snorted catching Mahiru's attention. 

"You're fine." Mahiru glared at Kuro flicking him in the forehead. Mahiru stood up and extended his hand. "Here, I'll help you up." Kuro rubbed his forehead before taking Mahiru's hand. "And once again, just because I like chores and cooking does not make me a house wife!" 

\--

Tents got pitched. In one tent Ryuusei and Koyuki would share. Misono and Lily in one with Hyde and Licht sharing another. Which left Kuro and Mahiru to share. Logs that were big enough to be used as seats were dragged and sat in a circle where a future fire would be built. Inner Tubes were in process of being blown up and tossed into the river. Each inner tube had a rope looped through a latch to keep all the tubes connected.

Mahiru stood next to Kuro with hands on his hips as he watched each pair work on gathering their stuff. By his foot was a thermal bag that he had stuffed some ice and some beer in for him and Kuro. 

"You ready?" Mahiru asked in a gentle voice. Kuro had remained quiet the past few hours, only exchanging words when he had to. "Thank you for coming. I promise you won't regret it." Mahiru grabbed his hand and squeezed it giving Kuro a reassuring smile. 

Kuro looked away his cheeks feeling warm. "Can't deal." He mumbled but didn't yank his hand away. Hyde's question did remain unanswered. Kuro did not have an answer. What did he really want? Did he have feelings for Mahiru, more than friendship? 

_ There's no denying that. _

Kuro unfortunately had to agree with the voice. He couldn't hide the fact that he did indeed have feelings for Mahiru. He never liked a man before but he also never been interested in a woman. So the feelings were all foreign to him. 

What does he do now? 

_ Tell him. _

Kuro swallowed. There was no way in hell he was telling Mahiru Shirota that he had feelings for him. 

"Kuro?" A worried voice asked. Kuro shook his thoughts and glanced into caramel colored eyes. "You okay? You've been rather spacey since we got here..do we need to hang back while the others go?" 

Kuro raised his eyebrows in guilt. "No, I'm fine. Stop asking." He sighed shaking his hand away as he picked up the thermal bags and walked towards the others. 

Mahiru stared at Kuro's retreating back with a frown. He was acting strange and he wouldn't tell Mahiru what was bothering him which really frustrated Mahiru. He wanted to help Kuro but he couldn't if Kuro wouldn't open up to him. 

"Shirota you coming?!" A voice yelled hands waving in the air at him. He was the only one still on dry land. 

"Coming!" Mahiru smiled as he jogged down to the bank. Kuro handed him one of the bags as he kicked his tube into the water while Mahiru quickly maneuvered towards his.

"Onward Cap't Ryuusei!" Koyuki cheered as Ryuusei's tube was in front leading the group of eight down the river. Mahiru's tube brought up the rear as he pushed off the bank with his foot and jumped onto the tube with no effort. Kuro had his eyes closed soaking up the sun. Koyuki blasted his portable radio and wedged it to where it would be safe from water. Fear and loathing in Las Vegas started blaring filling the silence around them. Beers got cracked open as bottles raised in the air. 

"To our annual float trip!" Ryuusei yelled beer raised high. 

"Another year of fun!" Koyuki followed raising his beer. 

"And to new recruits! Let's get this party started!" Mahiru yelled raising his beer with a smile. 

Kuro couldn't help but smile himself. What was he going to do? He took a swig of his beer, his eyes glancing at Mahiru who was staring back at him with a smile. 

_ Am I just imagining it?  _ Kuro thought.  _ Or has he been giving me subtle hints?  _ Kuro nodded and touched the opening of his beer bottle to his lips lightly blowing in the opening to make it whistle. 

He had a dilemma. 

 

Did he follow the hints or does he look the other way? One answer was the right answer but which one was it? 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of float trip. Some singing, some confessions, and a hurt Mahiru! 
> 
> "I'm going to match your question with a question." He said quietly peering up towards the sky. "Are you even interested in me or men in general?" The question caused Kuro to squirm. "Or simply, do you even want a relationship?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own rights to any characters nor the two songs posted in this chapter. I do own the story plot.
> 
> Also it seems that the float trip will take 3 parts due to how I'm writing them and both part 1 and 2 are over 5k in word count. Also beware, there is no beta and this was a skim through for errors. 
> 
> Also thanks to those who have commented, kudo, or book marked. I really appreciate it and it gives me the motivation to keep writing! I hope you guys like this chapter. It has taken a few days to write it and tweak it to where I was satisfied.

Chapter Six

Inner tubes were leaned against trees, a fire crackling in the early evening. Ryuusei strummed the strings to his guitar tuning while Koyuki tested his drum sticks out on his traveling drum. Kuro laid on the ground using his shirt as a pillow while Mahiru rummaged through their tent with the others perched on the makeshift log benches around the fire. 

It was a long, water fun filled day. Kuro admittedly agreed he enjoyed himself. He for the most part kept his mind off Mahiru, trying to keep his nerves under wraps. He didn't want Mahiru to keep thinking there was something wrong. Technically nothing was wrong, just that he was emotionally and mentally confused on his feelings. Mahiru just kept surprising him. Somehow he almost didn't believe Mahiru's childhood friends about how Mahiru was in highschool because the man he knew was opposite, well he didn't drop the housewife title. 

"Mahiru!" Ryuusei yelled as he plucked more strings. Kuro sighed quietly to himself as he shifted to get more comfortable. There was a mumbled shit as Mahiru stumbled out of the tent rubbing his head. He was half way through putting his shirt on, Kuro desperately trying to not stare, again. 

"Yes?" He asked shoving the shirt over his head sighing. He was tired from the days events but he had more fun this year than any other year with having new guests with them. What made him the happiest was the fact that Kuro enjoyed himself and even included himself in conversations and weird games they were playing while floating. 

"You're singing." Koyuki spoke instead as he tapped the drum. "Since Sakuya bailed it only leaves you with any singing talent." Kuro popped an eye open arching an eyebrow as he looked at a startled Mahiru whose mouth was pinched before sighing and shrugging. 

"Shirota you can sing?" Misono asked crossing his arms. Licht's eyes widened as he registered the conversation, the fact that his angel could also sing on top of everything else he was learning about the mysterious Mahiru Shirota. Mahiru put a hand at the back of his head with a smile. 

"Something like that." He sat down on the log that Kuro was lying next to."Simply thinking, I guess that leaves me no option so I will sing." Kuro stared at the brunette with curiosity. In his mind he wondered what the man sounded like singing and if he was any good. He propped his head up onto his hand as he side glanced at Mahiru. 

"Great. I'll start." Ryuusei stated as he turned towards Koyuki. "Follow my lead." Koyuki nodded as he twirled his sticks and tapped them together three times as Ryuusei started playing. Mahiru listened to the melody as he recognized it. He took a deep breath as Koyuki joined with the light drumming. 

_ "There's gotta be another way out. I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt. I've tried forever getting out on my own but everytime I do this my way I get caught in the lies of the enemy I lay my troubles down I'm ready for you now." _ Mahiru sung as his voice blended with the melody. Everyone's eyes widened, stars dancing within Licht's as he listened with awe. Kuro listened to the words, the message ringing in his ears. He was now fully sitting up leaning against Mahiru's leg. His voice was more than what Kuro was expecting. He managed to stabilize his breathing as he listened to the next round of lyrics. 

_ "Bring me out..come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I'm breaking down I don't wanna fight alone anymore bring me out from the prison of my own pride my God I need a hope I can't deny in the ending I'm realizing i was never meant to fight on my own." _ Mahiru glanced down as he felt the weight against his leg as he smiled slightly at Kuro as he started singing the next verse.  _ "Every little thing I need to let go you're so much bigger than the world I have made so I surrender my soul I'm reaching out for your hope I lay my weapons down I'm ready for you now."  _ Their eyes connected brown to ruby. Kuro felt his heart flutter as if Mahiru was singing to him. They were both in similar situations but different reasons. Mahiru placed a hand on Kuro's shoulder as he transitioned backinto main chorus. 

_ "Bring me out..come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I'm breaking down I don't wanna fight alone anymore bring me out from the prison of my own pride my God I need a hope I can't deny in the ending I'm realizing i was never meant to fight on my own." _ Koyuki and Ryuusei sung along with Mahiru. All the new guests looked at each other trying to talk with their eyes. Where have these three men been all their lives? 

_ "I don't wanna be incomplete I remember what you said to me I don't have to fight alone. Bring me out..come and find me in the dark now. Every day by myself I'm breaking down I don't wanna fight alone anymore bring me out from the prison of my own pride my God I need a hope I can't deny in the ending I'm realizing i was never meant to fight on my own." _ Mahiru ended the song taking a deep breath after he dragged the last word out as Ryuusei's guitar quietly faded out. 

No one said a word. No one moved. Absolute silence. Mahiru shifted thinking his singing was terrible. He looked down only to meet Kuro's bewildered gaze. 

"Holy shit." Kuro said startling everyone. "Can't deal." He broke eye contact and turned away so no one could see the blush on his face and for the fact he was the first and only one to speak out loud. 

"I have to agree with big brother. That was magnificent Mahiru." Lily said clasping his hands. "Is there anything else we don't know about you?" He giggled. 

Misono crossed his legs. "That was pretty impressive bastard. Interesting choice of a song though." 

"What is that song called?" Hyde asked piping in. Questions coming from all corners. The brothers never quite imagined themselves with such unique individuals, different but then again the brothers were all slightly different. 

Ryuusei sat his guitar down leaning it against the log as he stretched. "It's called On My Own by Ashes Remain." He stifled a yawn. "It's a song that got dedicated to Mahiru." Mahiru shot him a look because he had no idea what he was talking about. Before Mahiru could protest a voice beat him. 

"Oh?" Licht said in thought. "I guess it's suiting." He stood up whacking Hyde on the head. "Let's go to bed shit rat." Hyde groaned rubbing his head as he stood up and waved. He wanted to stay up later but was reminded that they needed to give them space. A muffled 'oh yeah' escaped Hyde's voice. 

"See you all in the AM!" He yelled as they disappeared through the trees to head to their tent a little up. With the area being one of the more spacious lots the tents had quite a bit of space in between for privacy. 

Lily stood up as well as he glanced down at Misono a hand stretched out. "We should be heading to bed as well. Tomorrow will be a long day." 

Misono lightly slapped the hand away. "Fine." He stood up not arguing due to the fact this was all part of their plan. "Good night every one." The duo turned and walked towards their assigned tent. 

Mahiru sighed as the fire licked the air, popping in the silence. The warmth felt nice against his skin even if the night fall was warm. He watched as the shadows dance around them. Twisting and twirling. His eyes moved to Ryuusei who zoned out watching the fire himself. 

"Hey, what do you mean about that song being dedicated to me? Did I miss something here?" Mahiru asked breaking the silence. Ryuusei jumped startled as Koyuki bit his lip and turned towards Ryuusei for help. 

With a shrug Ryuusei looked back at Mahiru with a grin. "Think about it Mahiru." He tapped his head. 

"There was a reason we chose that song." Koyuki picked up a twig and twirled it between his fingers. Mahiru glanced at Koyuki. "You're smart. You'll figure it out. I think your friend there already has." He pointed at Kuro who turned away quickly. Koyuki looked at Ryuusei with a nod taking that as it was their cue to leave. 

Kuro blinked feeling flustered when he got dragged into the conversation, but they were right. He took in every word that Mahiru was singing and listened to the message. But now after thinking about it, replaying Koyuki's words in his head.  _ There's a reason we chose that song. _

"Kuro?" Mahiru called placing a hand on his arm with a concerned look. Kuro slumped his shoulders and relaxed. 

"What a pain..have you figured it out yet?" He asked scratching his cheek. Mahiru sighed slumping his shoulders like Kuro. 

"Maybe?" He said unsure. "But I have to run the words through my head and think about it. But I have a feeling they're up to something so I already have a feeling as to what it deals with." He gave Kuro a soft smile. "They just want to see me happy. They're playing matchmaker. I picked up on it as soon as we got here." 

Kuro's eyes widened. "You think? And matchmakers on who exactly?" 

_ You and him, idiot.  _ The voice spoke its opinion. Kuro knew the voice was starting to be right with every aspect but he wasn't going to admit it. But he knew it as well. They all are trying to hook him and Mahiru up. 

"I'm going to match your question with a question." He said quietly peering up towards the sky. "Are you even interested in me or men in general?" The question caused Kuro to squirm. "Or simply, do you even want a relationship?" 

Kuro sighed as he wouldn't meet Mahiru's eyes. He knew this would eventually come up but he wasn't expecting so soon and now he wasn't sure what to say or how to word what he wanted to say. His silence caused Mahiru to stand up realizing his no response meant no. 

"I guess we should head to bed too Kuro." He stretched letting his hands hang down by his side. He turned towards the direction of their tent and went to move as Kuro's hand shot up and grabbed him by the wrist. 

"Please wait." Kuro's voice was a whisper. "You're not giving me a chance." Mahiru's startled look turned into a smile as his free hand curled around Kuro's. 

"I am and I will. And obviously you need time to sort through some things and I'll respect that." Kuro tightened his grip around Mahiru's wrist. 

"You're too good to be true." Kuro whispered earning a small chuckle from the brunette. 

"It's just I've learned my lesson once and swore off ever getting hurt again. It's nasty and not fun." Mahiru explained. "But then I met you." He placed a hand on the side of Kuro's face cupping it. "I'm not going anywhere so you figure out what you want. I know what I want but I'm also scared shitless. But you seem unsure. Whatever happens you'll always be one of my best friends Kuro." 

\--

Morning came fast for the campers, Mahiru being the first one up for he couldn't sleep all night. Every gear in his brain was turning. Kuro now knew how Mahiru felt about him. He wasn't quite ready to admit it but being put on the spot like he was left him no room to hide it any longer. But it did feel like a weight was lifted off his shoulders, no longer holding him down. 

But Kuro on the other hand.

He was worried about Kuro. He barely made eye contact with Mahiru and stuck to himself. He knew something was going on with Kuro for how funny he was acting all day. 

Mahiru sighed as he stirred the oatmeal in the pail hanging over the fire he created. The sunrise was just beginning to come up over the horizon. He smiled at the beautiful array of colors. 

Kuro groaned into his pillow. He slept for shit last night and he knew Mahiru had the same issue for he tossed and turned all night not helping Kuro get to sleep. 

Kuro was furious with himself. He choked. He fucking choked last night and he could see the tinge of hurt in Mahiru's eyes even if Mahiru said otherwise. Why couldn't he just tell Mahiru the truth? The guy made him crazy so why couldn't his mouth just move and speak the words? 

_ Are you second guessing? _ The voice asked as if the voice was smirking. No. He was definitely not second guessing. There was no more denying or hiding the fact he liked Mahiru. He was scared though. 

He never been in a relationship or had feelings for anyone. 

Not one damn person. 

And at first he wasn't even sure what gender he was into or if he was into both until he met Mahiru. He knew that day that Mahiru had ran into him the guy would plague him for life. 

_ For the better I hope. _ The voice stated. Kuro grumbled at the voice. The voice wasn't necessarily bad nor was it good. It just really reminded him of how messed up he was in the head. But since meeting Mahiru it was becoming less frequent. And he didn't have to take that dreadful medicine he was on as much. 

Mahiru was curing him mentally. There was no other explanation. Kuro sat up looking over only to see an empty space. He reached over and the covers were cold which meant he had been up for a while. Which also meant, Mahiru barely slept last night. 

He heard a soft voice singing. Not loudly, but it was loud enough he could hear it inside the tent. The voice was soothing. Kuro knew who it was. After hearing his voice last night, he would never forget. He unzipped the tent and he glanced out to see Mahiru by himself staring off into the distance. 

Mahiru took his pail off the fire as he let it cool. The light morning breeze felt great, blowing his bangs across his forehead. A song popped into his head, humming the melody before his mouth moved and his voice formed words. 

_ "This world is a winding road you never know what is to come... yeah-eah-eah. Fading into memory with its good times and remember whens... yeah-eah-eah. Staring into this mirror the face that I see, so much has changed since then, but if you'd, take the time to dig a little deeper, take a look in my eyes...You'd see life, you'd see dreams, a fire deep in me. It's what I am... everything I'll ever be... woah. I will not be afraid of what is to come and I will rise and I will rise above it all. Better days in a better time when the world didn't seem so cold... yeah-eah-eah."  _ he sung what he thought was quietly to himself until he turned around to grab the oatmeal and had an audience causing him to jump. 

Kuro was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed as he watched Mahiru. "You're singing woke me up." He said stupidly. Mahiru rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. 

"Sorry about that. Didn't know anyone could hear me I didn't think I was that loud." He replied back apologetically. He knew Kuro was just saying that as an excuse but if Kuro could hear him meant that almost the rest of the crew probably heard him. 

"You weren't that loud but we could still hear you too. I almost grabbed my guitar to join ya." Ryuusei yawned out as he slowly trudged towards the duo with Koyuki following behind rubbing sleep from his eyes. "But then I thought about it and was like nah, it's too early for this." 

"What time is it even?" Koyuki asked yawning as he dropped to the ground and leaned against one of the logs. 

Mahiru grabbed the throw away bowls he brought and started spooning oatmeal into each one. "I think around seven area." Hr replied as he held a bowl out for Koyuki to take. Koyuki smiled and said thanks as Mahiru worked on filling another bowl. 

"Why am I up?" Kuro asked no one in particular. "Getting up willingly this early should be illegal." Mahiru stopped mid reach of handing a bowl to Kuro. 

"There is nothing wrong with getting up early." Mahiru replied still withdrawing Kuro's bowl whom had his eyes glued to. Mahiru shook it. 

"Why are you taunting me you evil being." Kuro grumbled as he tried to reach for the bowl. Mahiru raised it out of his reach causing Kuro to tumble onto the ground. Mahiru blinked at what just happened before he sat the bowl down and squatted next to Kuro. 

"You weren't supposed to fall. I'm sorry Kuro." Kuro pushed himself up from the ground and sat up. He held his hand out. 

"What a pain. Food please." He demanded with a bored tone. He held his hand out. Mahiru heard snickers behind his back as Kuro stared him down. 

"What's going on?" A voice asked. Lily and Misono joined the group as everyone watched Kuro who was still on the ground and Mahiru squatting next to him. Mahiru sighed standing up as he grabbed Kuro's bowl. 

"Is food all you think about?" Mahiru mumbled as he handed Kuro his bowl. Lily giggled behind them. 

"Ah, I now understand." Lily sat down placing his hands in his lap. "Kuro loves his food. That's not something he kids around with." 

Kuro rolled his eyes as he took a bite of the oatmeal. He chewed taking in the flavor before swallowing and taking another bite. "How the hell did you make oatmeal taste amazing?" He shoved another bite into his mouth before he was even done with the bite he was chewing. Mahiru made up a few more bowls as he handed them out. 

“Never underestimate mamahiru! He can make anything delicious. Even butter cookies!” Ryuusei bragged as his mouth drooled about the butter cookies. He took a bite of his oatmeal as Koyuki examined his. A wooden spoon came up and whacked Ryuusei on top of the head. “Ow damn it. What did I do?” 

“Stop calling me that ridiculous name.” Mahiru threatened as he waved the spoon in front of him. 

“You know..” Koyuki started as he pulled his spoon out of his mouth. “Waving that spoon doesn’t do you justice. It defeats your argument.” Mahiru turned towards Koyuki scowling before sighing and tossing down the spoon. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He said. “Well, I’m going to go gather stuff for the float.”

\--

Sakuya sulked as he stared out the window. He really wished he could be out on the river with the guys. The fact he even had to deal with Tsubaki pissed him off more than anything. Belkia had tried to come to his house, but Sakuya ignored him. He stayed glued to the corner of his small apartment to where he could peer out the window. At night, the window was perfect for star and moon gazing. 

There was a text from Ryuusei and Koyuki talking about how they were playing matchmaker with Kuro and Mahiru and what their plan was for when he would ‘show up’. He flinched reading it. Sakuya wasn’t gay in the least but the knowledge of hearing about Mahiru possibly getting into a relationship didn’t sit with him well. The posse of four remained single. 

And the fact that it was Kuro of all people as well. 

He bit his lip as his phone screamed at him. Tsubaki showed on the screen making him growl as he snatched the phone up and answered with a hasty what. 

_ “My my. Aren’t we a tad hangry. Anywho, any news? Have you figured out where my dear brother took off to?” _ The voice giggled on the other end making Sakuya frown. If he was asking Sakuya for news meant that he hadn’t figured out where they were or the connection yet at least. 

“No I haven’t but I also haven’t really been trying. I do have a life.” Sakuya replied back. “But I will see what I can find.” He was hoping that was good enough, that it would buy him enough time and lead him on a wild goose chase in the wrong direction. That is if he believed him. But in Sakuya’s case, Tsubaki always believed him, always believed his make believe stories even though he knew they weren’t real. 

_ “Not interesting at all.”  _ The voice chuckled.  _ “I will be waiting for your call Sa-ku-ya!”  _ The man sung as Sakuya hung up on him. Sakuya tossed his phone back up onto the ledge before brainstorming areas that were opposite direction of the river they usually floated on. Maybe that hot spring resort? He would be testing the waters sending Tsubaki to where his brother Hugh was and if Tsubaki knew his brother stayed there then that would just cause a lot of issues...unless Kuro randomly decided to go for a visit. 

He smiled for a split second. That could work. Now he just needed to work on back story. 

\--

“Alright guys who’s ready for this?” Mahiru yelled. They had just floated the longest route of their lives and returned to solid ground just for Mahiru to discover that water polo sticks were brought along. 

“Ready for what?” A voice dared asked. Mahiru turned around to see Hyde and Licht walking up with curious looks. Mahiru smiled as he tapped the ground with the polo stick. 

“Water polo!” Mahiru said excitedly. “There is a watering hole that goes about twelve feet depending where you stand so it should be perfect!” 

“Water polo? What is that?” Licht asked. 

“It’s a water game that is a mix between hockey and basketball.” Mahiru explained. 

“Scratch that thought Mah!” A voice yelled cutting off his explanation. “I forgot the damn ball!” Koyuki came running up with an apologetic look. “It’s either in my car or at home. I’m really sorry.” 

“No biggie. We still have chicken fight.” Mahiru said. He sighed when he saw the looks on Hyde and Licht’s faces meaning he would have to explain how this game was played too. “Okay so there are teams of two. One person is on the other person’s shoulders. The bottom player has to do whatever they can to keep upright and not let their teammate fall while the person on top is at war with the other team. There is no hitting or punching.” Mahiru emphasized. “You simply lock hands and try to knock each other off. First person to fall off their teammates shoulders loses.” 

“You hear that Angel?” Hyde asked. “Sounds like a game up our alley and maybe a chance for you to beat up on someone other than me.” Licht’s arm shot out and punched Hyde square in the chin. 

“Shut up shit rat. You’re annoying me.” Licht crossed his arms over his bare chest as he waited for them to continue talking. 

“So chicken fight it is?” Koyuki asked nervously. “I sure hope this doesn’t turn out like the last time we played. That was a horrible idea.” He glanced at where he imagined Ryuusei was with a nervous chuckle. “I also advise anyone shorter than five-five to be on top or match up with a person taller than five-five.” 

“Hey you ass. I heard that!” Ryuusei yelled as he strutted towards them with a reluctant Kuro in tow. Mahiru smiled when he saw Kuro walking with someone else rather than him or one of his brothers. Although he tried to steer clear of Hyde and Licht for some unknown reason. 

“Mahiru hide me.” Koyuki begged as he hid behind Mahiru grabbing his arms. 

“Hey, stop that. I’m not your shield!” Mahiru yelled as he tried to break free. Ryuusei smirked as he charged forward. “Whoa, Ry. No stop that. Slow down. No...no. Shit. Kuro stop him!” Mahiru feared for his life as Ryuusei sprinted towards them like a small midget grinning which only terrified Mahiru to no end. Koyuki shoved Mahiru forward as he sprinted away with Ryuusei grabbing only Mahiru by the waist and skidding them into the watering hole, Mahiru losing a shoe and his shirt on the way down. 

“Uhm, he’s going to be so pissed at you.” Kuro said in a bored voice with a sigh as he turned towards Koyuki. 

“And he’s going to be pissed at you for not stopping Ryuusei when he yelled for you to.” Koyuki fired back. Kuro thought about it before shrugging. 

“Touche.” He mumbled. “Can’t deal.” Just the fact at how fast Ryuusei took off, Kuro didn’t even know if he could have caught up with the guy to stop him. But seeing as how Koyuki shoved Mahiru forward to save himself made Kuro fear for Koyuki’s life. But what more of his fear was when Ryuusei resurfaced but Mahiru did not and the look Ryuusei had when he looked around made Kuro’s heart drop when he dropped everything and ran towards the watering hole and dived in without hesitation. 

Mahiru’s thoughts as he felt the water slap his skin as he sunk towards the bottom was what the fuck. He just let himself sink, arms floating up as he sulked about being shoved in. Luckily he was good at holding his breath. He closed his eyes as the water filled his ears as the water got cooler the farther he floated down. He thought he heard his name being yelled, but the water made it so muffled he couldn’t tell. He opened his eyes and started to swim up. An arm wrapped around his waist which made Mahiru flail his arms when Kuro appeared in front of him pointing up. They both resurfaced, Mahiru gasping for air and gagging as Kuro dragged him towards land. 

“RYUUSEI! KOYUKI!” Mahiru yelled at the top of his lungs. “I’m going to kill you both!” 

“What’s going on here? What’s wrong with Shirota?” Misono asked as they finally joined the others. His pale skin glistening with aloe to treat the redden skin he acquired. Misono didn’t spend much time outside so his skin wasn’t used to all the direct sunlight. 

“Big brother?” Lily asked looking towards Kuro who was soaked again from head to toe after he had just changed. Mahiru growled grabbing the attention of the others before he started running after Koyuki and Ryuusei who both yelped loudly and headed for the trees. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Mahiru yelled as he eyed a tree to his right. He ran up the tree swinging up on to the branch before pushing off and flying towards the other tree for his first target. Koyuki was almost onto the branch before he got tackled and fell back towards the ground. Koyuki and Mahiru both groaned as Koyuki got the breath knocked out of him and Mahiru hit his head. “Okay terrible idea.” He grumbled as his hands went up to cradle his head. 

“Terrible I agree.” Koyuki whined. 

“Shut up. You’re fault it came down to this.” Mahiru’s world was spinning. “Oh, I feel sick.” Koyuki jumped up as Mahiru turned to his side and gagged. 

“Hey Mah, are you okay?” Koyuki kneeled down placing his hand on Mahiru’s shoulder. “Ryuusei! Kuro!” Koyuki’s voice was frantic. Mahiru knew his head was swimming and he felt completely sick to his stomach. He felt the urge to throw up again but nothing came out causing his dry heave. There was hurried footsteps that made Mahiru flinch. 

Kuro didn’t know what to expect. They all took off into the trees like fucking ninja’s. He heard a muffled scream then silence. But soon the silence turned into a frantic call of his name. Which never meant anything good. Kuro looked at his brothers then back towards where the voice came from. 

“You think something happened?” Lily asked concerned as he turned with Kuro to glance in the direction. “But for your name to be called that must only mean one thing..” Lily stopped as Kuro took off before he could finish. “Mahiru.” 

“Come on shit rat!” Licht demanded as he sprinted after Kuro dragging Hyde backwards by the arm almost making him trip on several occasions. 

“Bastards. Let’s go Lily.” Misono said as he started walking. “With how rowdy those three are, something was bound to happen. Let’s just hope it’s nothing too serious.” 

Kuro followed the direction where the voice came from to come into sight of Mahiru lying on the ground on his side as Koyuki had his hand pressing his shoulder down while Ryuusei was kneeled in front of him talking to him quietly. Kuro was internally panicking. This was not what he was expecting. He dropped to his knees ignoring how hard they knocked the ground as he scrambled next to Ryuusei. 

“What the fuck happened?” Kuro asked as he looked Mahiru over. He looked slightly pale and his eyes were closed but he was breathing and nothing look broke so that made him relax just a teensy bit. 

“Well he tackled me. He jumped from the tree as I was climbing up another one and he hit his head. He was trying to throw up but now he’s trying to focus on keeping calm.” Koyuki explained as Kuro’s eyes widened. 

“Mahiru, do not go to sleep.” Kuro demanded as he laced his fingers through Mahiru’s. Mahiru gave him a small squeeze but his eyes remained closed. 

“Who’s being the mom now?” Mahiru cracked with a weak, painful chuckle. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine in a few minutes.” The rest of the group caught up as they slowed down. 

“Oh shit, Mahiru.” Hyde called out panting. 

Kuro ignored his brother as he pushed hair from in front of Mahiru’s eyes. “Yeah the role doesn’t suit me. Don’t get used to it.” So much was running through his head now. Everything about Mahiru. Seeing Mahiru helpless on the ground, it scared him. It really did. The man meant too much to him already that it hurt. It hurt so much in good and bad ways and ways that made him feel like was too good to be true. 

“Kuro?” Mahiru asked as he opened his eyes to see Kuro was a blank stare. Kuro jumped at his name and glanced down to see brown eyes staring up at him. 

Kuro’s mouth opened before he could even stop himself. “Yes. Yes to everything Mahiru.” His eyes shook. Mahiru tilted his head confused at first then widened when he realized what Kuro was referring to. 

“Wait, Kuro are you sure?” Mahiru asked as he winced to sit up, Koyuki helping him and Ryuusei keeping his hands on Mahiru’s shoulders to keep him steady, but both kept silent during Kuro’s confession. 

“Can’t deal.” Kuro said looking away as his face turned red. “Yes.” 


End file.
